


The Choices We Make

by Farieshades



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farieshades/pseuds/Farieshades
Summary: Created for Hauntober 2020 - 31 prompts to challenge a writer.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Pumpkins

Camelot was bursting with energy. The servants were bustling about cleaning everything and setting out decorations to celebrate the end of the harvest season. All servants that is, except two. Guinevere, as she was most days, was tending to Morgana, talking about stuff and nonsense, the local gossip, the court gossip, and everything in between. All in all, she was doing her job. Merlin? Not so much. Well, not his job as a servant anyway. Having two official jobs and a secret third kept Merlin on his toes all day every day. Currently? He was in the forest picking herbs for Gaius’ hangover remedy that most of the citadel would be needing tomorrow after the festival. 

Nature sang to him, every tree, every insect, and honestly, Merlin loved the forest. When he was little he would get home with an entire bush in his hair after being outside, it didn’t matter how long. His mother could have sent him to fetch water from the well, not even a few minutes walk, yet, when he came back, leaves and twigs would be sticking out of his hair. Luckily that faded with age. 

Merlin gave a sigh as he picked the last of the rosemary and stood up, getting ready to head back to the castle. He really didn’t want to, because it meant that he’d have to find Arthur and that was sometimes more difficult than searching for rare herbs. Merlin had been serving Arthur for three months and the prince could disappear like magic when he wanted to. He could check the training grounds, his chambers, the armoury. Anywhere the prince could conceivably be, but the prat was never at any of those places, and then Merlin would get yelled at for not attending to him wherever he had been. It was exhausting work. Merlin shook his head to clear his thoughts. Making his way into the fortified walls of the city, Merlin smiled as he saw pumpkins being sold down in the market, their bright orange standing stark against the brown cloth most wore. Children ran through the streets, excited about the upcoming evening. To be honest, if he wasn’t working, Merlin would probably be doing the same. Pumpkins were placed at strategic locations around the citadel as well, some carved, others just sitting there. Some with candles, others void of such things. It was beautiful. Cheerful faces on the people without concern for the upcoming winter, that was a problem for tomorrow, not today. Festival days were always a great time, and not just in the big cities. Back in Ealdor, after a long day of work they’d have a large bonfire to celebrate that years harvest, and it was one of those special occasions where they got meat instead of fish. 

Merlin slid into the castle, taking two steps at a time to get to Gaius. “I’m back!” 

“Ah, Merlin, did you-”

Merlin grinned and placed the basket on the nearby table, “Here are the herbs you asked for. I have to run, the shirt Arthur wants to wear is not cleaned yet and I have to go and do that.”

“Did he not tell you to do that yesterday?”

“Along with a bunch of other things, but it will be fine. I’ll see you later.” And Merlin was correct, laundering a shirt didn’t take long, and neither was finding Arthur afterwards, probably because it was the middle of the afternoon and he was with his knights. 

\-- -- -- -- --

The evening started with a speech from the King about the good harvest and other things that Merlin really did not listen to. A bonfire was lit afterwards, illuminating the courtyard with orange light, brightening the pumpkins basking in its light. 

“Good night?” Gwen asked, sliding up to Merlin, who enthusiastically nodded.

“This is the first big harvest festival I’ve ever attended. The city is alive and everyone’s spirits are high.”

Gwen’s lips were pulled into a slight frown, “You didn’t celebrate back home?”

“Nothing like this,” Merlin gestured to the large fire, then to the children running about, “This is wonderful.”

“I’m glad you think so.” A light tone said from behind them, Gwen and Merlin turned slightly.

“My lord” Gwen muttered before inclining her head.

“Arthur.” Merlin beamed

“I hope you both are enjoying the festivities? Good. Merlin, with me.” With that being said, Arthur turned around, expecting to be followed.

“We’ll catch up later then?” Gwen asked

“‘Course, whenever the prat decides he is tired of my presence, I’ll come to find you.”

When Merlin caught up with Arthur, the man was already talking as if he’d been there all along. “Then we will be heading out to the outlying villages to check for other disturbances. The harvest time always makes the nasty miscreants excited.”

“Obviously.” Merlin agreed, not quite knowing what he was agreeing to.

“Honesty Merlin, the fair folk shouldn’t be underestimated. Bloody magical deceivers.”

Merlin saw Sofia flash before his eyes. “Yeah, let’s not underestimate them.”

Arthur turned and seemed to search Merlin’s eyes for a moment, “You’re dismissed for the evening. It is, after all, a celebration for the people, and I do believe Guinevere and you were speaking? And in case you forget, for tomorrow, I’ll need you to repair my armour, my boots also will need cleaning, and the fireplace could do with some sweeping.” A slight sigh of defeat from Merlin was the only answer Arthur needed as a smirk tugged at his mouth. 

When Merlin got back to Gwen, she was sitting at Sir Leon’s side and having, what looked to be, a pleasant conversation. Both had wide smiles, and Gwen’s eyes were alight with merriment, Merlin assumed Leon’s were too, though he couldn’t see them. He gave a tight smile to himself before disappearing into the crowd, leaving the two behind.


	2. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between Season 2 Episode 3-5  
> A simple time between knights, and a bit of teasing.

Merlin had been working for Arthur for over a year at this point, and their patrols went one of two ways. 1) Something went wrong, a bandit attacked, someone gets lost, an evil sorcerer attacks, someone gets hurt, a magical creature attack, someone gets killed. 2) Everything goes according to plan. Luckily for Arthur and his knights, this was a #2 patrol. Everything was going smoothly. No injuries, no attacks, no knights wandering off into the woods for whatever reason. The recent hostage situation, where Guinevere had been taken captive by Hengist, had put everyone on edge. 

Everyone being the knights closest to Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and, of course, Arthur himself. With the two ladies back in Camelot, Arthur had only managed to marginally relax. That much was obvious from the way he held himself. Merlin prided himself on being able to read Arthur’s body language well. Although, it wasn’t always the easiest thing, especially due to how emotionally constipated Arthur tended to be. 

It was autumn, so the orange forest glowed with a vibrancy that only shone for a few short months. As it was only a day before they reached the castle Arthur decided to try and hunt some deer. 

Unfortunately, all he was doing was grumbling about it. “It would be nice to be able to see deer tracks, all these bloody fallen leaves are covering the tracks.”

“The leaves do not fall, they fly. They wander through the air on their way to the ground, dancing one last dance before they lie to rest. Falling is what happens when you throw a goblet at my head, sire.” Merlin teased.

Leon gave a slight laugh, “Didn’t realize you were into poetry Merlin. Enamour us with more sweet nothings about autumn.”

Merlin wrinkled his nose as his cheeks flushed with colour.


	3. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between The Last Dragon Lord and The tears of Uther Pendragon.   
> Morgana has been taken by Morgause and Merlin is left to make sure Gwen is alright.

Things around the citadel were quiet without Morgana. There was no one to stand against Uther in his decisions. No one to speak with about problems the common folk were facing. No one to spend time with. Gwen had no idea when things were going to find a sense of normality. Without her best friend, she had taken to working with the other servants in whatever needed to be done, be it polishing armour or mending the clothing of some visiting lord. Merlin was a rock for Gwen, and although, when they first met he was a whirlwind of contradictions, she would be completely lost if he disappeared as well. She didn’t think she’d be able to take it. 

Currently, she was at her house. Her quiet, lonely, house. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. First her father, and now Morgana. Did the fates have to be so cruel? So heartless? Just thinking about what Morgana might be enduring at that very moment sent shivers down her spine. A steadying breath left her, she had told herself she wasn’t going to cry. Not again. Crying didn’t do her any good. Gwen swallowed roughly as she picked up her sewing again. She couldn’t remember when she had set it down, but she must have. Sewing both gave her joy and sorrow. It was something her mother had taught her, but it was something she mainly did with Morgana. The good and the bad mingled in her memory. She was removed from her spiralling thoughts with a knock at the door.   
Gwen gave a slight sigh as she set down the sewing and made her way across the house to pry open the door. 

“Hey,” Merlin gave her a forced smile which she returned, “Mind if I come in?”

“Of course not.” Gwen opened the door to let Merlin inside. 

“I wanted to check up on you. Not that I think you can’t handle yourself, I mean, of course, you can, you’re a beautiful, strong, and resilient woman. But, with everything that's been happening…” Merlin grimaced. He had a point, the Prince and Merlin would disappear for weeks, scouring the countryside for any sign of Morgana. Everything was out of proportion with her missing. Merlin bit his lip, then lifted a basket that he had been carrying. “Tea?”

“I think I’d enjoy something stronger, Merlin.”

“I added some ale to it?” 

“Now we’re on the same page.” Gwen gave a small laugh and gestured for Merlin to hand her a cup and take a seat. 

“It’s Gaius’ blend. Calms the nerves and helps with mood balance. Popular amongst the nobility apparently.” Merlin commented as he served the two of them.

“We all know nobility can’t go a day without their special diets and drinks. Do you remember when Lord Thomlyn threw a fit about the absence of boar meat at the feast a few months back?” The two chuckled slightly

“I can’t believe it was only three months ago, it feels like a decade or more.” Merlin wrinkled his nose. “Don’t know if it was worse than the time Lord Heimon and his wife got into a marital dispute in front of the King. I know Arthur thought it was hilarious, but the King looked like he wanted to murder them.” 

“I remember.” She nodded as she fake shuddered, “What an awful couple. So demanding too. Weren’t they the ones who had Tanya up all night fixing the dress that would have been better made into scraps?” 

“Oh yeah, they also had Morris running stupid errands, as if he had nothing better to do.”

Gwen hummed in agreement as she sipped her tea, and the two fell into silence, enjoying the company of the other. It wasn’t long before Gwen whispered out a quiet ‘thank you’, which Merlin almost missed due to the volume of it. 

“It’s no problem. You’d do the same if the positions were reversed.”

Gwen gave a small nod. “Yet you don’t see any of the others here, do you? You always try to stop by and check up on me. So, thank you, Merlin, for being, well, you.” 

Merlin frowned, “Leon’s been by, hasn’t he? I know he’s not ‘one of us’ servants, but he is your friend, right?”

A small nod was part of her response. “Leon and I have known each other since I was born. My mother was a maid at his house, so we grew up together. Of course, the difference in our stations had us doing separate things, but we’d play in the garden together sometimes. Then, when my mother died and I came to Camelot, I was all alone. No friends until Morgana found me working with my father one day and asked for a sword.” Gwen gave a small laugh, “I remember being so shocked that a young lady came to me for a sword - the King had told her she couldn’t ask the royal blacksmith, but she seemed to think she couldn’t ask any of them.”

“You gave her a sword?” Merlin asked, pouring the two of them another cup.

“Oh yes. It wasn’t my finest work, but usable. Morgana was delighted, and not two months later I was summoned up to the castle because Morgana didn’t want to be separated from me. A few days after, I began working for her… Leon showed up a few years after, to Squire under Sir Tristain. It took a while before we spoke again. He was busy with the knights, I was busy with Morgana, but I was nice to reconnect with him after a few years apart.” Sir Leon worked hard for his position as First Knight, Gwen thought to herself. He was also quite the friend, to her, to the Prince, and to any of the servants. His loyalty to Camelot and bravery were almost unparalleled in the other knights. 

Merlin stayed for another cup of tea before heading off to help Arthur into his armour for training. A semblance of normalcy in their lost world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to CaffeinatedFlumadiddle on tumblr for the idea that Morgana met Gwen through trying to get a sword. It was a lovely idea that I wanted to play with.


	4. Candy Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Morgana returns to Camelot, there's still an issue of her having been poisoned.  
> Is she the same as she was, or is she different?

*Merlin turned to follow Arthur from the room when Morgana called out for him. “I want to speak to you,” and so he turned back to her as her voice broke slightly, “I know what you did. You tried to poison me.” 

Merlin felt his throat constrict, “I- I didn’t want to.”

“It’s alright, Merlin. I understand,” She gave him a strained smile, “You were just trying to protect your friends, I would have done the same.”

“Really?”

“I was so naïve, Merlin. I don’t think I really understood what I was doing.” Morgana took a steadying breath, “But, believe me, I have seen the evils in this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against.” Her voice broke suddenly, as a few tears fell from her eyes, her face warped with despair. “You don’t know how much I regret everything that I’ve done.” Merlin moved towards her, unsure if he should comfort her or still be wary. “I just… hope that you can forgive me.” 

“I am so sorry for everything you’ve been through.” Merlin quietly said as Morgana took a fortifying breath. “It's good to have you back.” Then two shared a smile.*

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was a few days later, during the evening when Merlin stopped by again, this time with a plate from the kitchens. Morgana, who had been sitting by the window, watched him approach. “It’s slices of apple cooked over a fire with sugar.” He explained as she stared at the plate questingly, “The cooks made it special for your return.” 

Merlin commented quietly. He could see the mistrust in her eyes, but he continued talking anyway. “Everyone is glad your back. Arthur is, er, was dispirited ever since you disappeared. I mean, you probably already knew that, having spoken with him and all.” He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know if Gwen told you any of the court gossips either, I guess I should probably leave that up to her.”

“Where is she?” Morgana asked, her shoulders drawn up close to her neck.

“With Gaius currently. No, nothing wrong, she’s fine. She… well, your… disappearance hit her hard. So, she’s emotionally drained and tired. Gaius is currently making sure she’ll be ready to attend you as soon as possible. He’s also giving her a rundown about your condition I think… Not that there’s much of a condition, outside of a few cuts and bruises… I mean, Gwen already knows how to help with your nightmares, so…” Merlin bit his lip, suddenly he understood what Arthur was always talking about. He didn’t know when to shut up. “Are you?” 

“Am I what?”

“Alright? You can talk to me, you know. I wouldn’t say anything. I never did, about the, well, you know…” He wiggled his fingers for a moment.

Morgana stared at him as if weighing her options. “It was awful. When Morgause healed me, I thought, perhaps, I could learn from her. As her sister. But, it wasn’t like that at all. She’s cruel. Manipulative. Acting as her ally was the only way to get her to trust me.” 

Merlin set down the plate and gestured to the bench. When Morgana nodded, he took a seat. “What happened?”

Morgana wet her lips, “I learned many things. In the beginning, I thought Morgause wanted freedom of magic. A place where magic isn’t hunted, where children aren’t burned for their gifts. But that’s not the case. She’s allied with Essetir. With Cenred. They plan on attacking Camelot.” 

Merlin’s back straightened, “How?”

Morgana hung her head as she quietly confessed, “Morgause gave me a mandrake root to place beneath the Kings bed. It was the only way she would let me leave.” 

“Is it there now?”

“No. But it won’t be long before Morgause expects the poison of the mandrake to take root, and when it doesn’t she’ll know something is wrong. She’ll take me again, and this time she won’t be so merciful.”

“I won’t let that happen.” There was a hardness in his voice. “I swear to you, Morgana, I will do everything in my power to protect you. As I should have done from the start.”

“Merlin, I… You’re sweet, but you are no match for a High Priestess of the old religion.”

It was now Merlin’s time to weigh his options as he wrung his hands. “I am.” He stated with a serious air that was uncommon for him. “I defeated the High Priestess Nimue three years ago. Back with the Questing Beast. Nimue was older and more experienced than Morgause, but then, unlike Morgause, she underestimated me. Morgause won’t make the same mistake. Not after I broke her sleeping curse last year.” He looked troubled for a moment. 

“How?” This caused Merlin to hesitate. “I won’t tell a soul. I swear.” Morgana looked at him for a long moment, as Merlin was studying his hands when an epiphany came to her. “You have magic.” Merlin’s head shot up, eyes both wild and fearful.

Merlin cleared his throat and nodded, “I do.”

“Why did you never tell me?” She concealed the hurt she felt.

Merlin hung his head again, “This is Camelot. Even the slightest whisper of magic can get someone burned, and I don’t fancy burning. Gaius believed keeping you in the dark about your gifts would keep you safe from Uther, but I knew what it’s like to be different. To be an outsider. To have to hide and feel ashamed of how you were born.”

“I understand. I would have done the same.”

“No. I should have told you. You should never have felt alone. If I had told you, then maybe you wouldn’t have gone with Morgause. You wouldn’t have suffered, nor-”

“It was my choice, Merlin.” She interrupted him, “I chose Morgause when I learned she was my sister. Now, I am choosing Camelot. With Morgause, I never knew what to expect. At least here, I know the consequences of my actions.” She reached forward and picked up a slice of the candied apple, and popped it into her mouth.

“I can help. If you want to learn more. I don’t know as much as Morgause probably does, but…”

“I’d like that. Thank you. But, why do you stay in Camelot? I don’t have a choice, but there are plenty of Kingdoms where magic is legal.”

“I came to Camelot to become a physician. I stay because of Arthur. I could never leave him.”

“You love him?” 

“Well, that's one way of putting it. Arthur and I share a destiny according to… many people, including the last dragon. There is a prophecy that says that together we will unite Albion, and bring about a Golden Age of peace and a New Age of Magic, that we are two sides of the same coin… I didn’t believe it at first - actually, I’m not sure I believe it now - but, I know that to leave his side would destroy me. I would never be the same.”

“I feel the same way sometimes. Not about Arthur, but…” She let the conversation fade as she looked at her hands. 

“If it helps. I think she feels the same way.” Merlin gave her a small, teasing smile.

“I haven’t a clue who you’re talking about.” She said in a rather fake posh voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene from S3E1 in the beginning
> 
> Since Candy Apples didn't appear until 1908 in their common form, I decided to go for candied apple which is cutting an apple and cooking it over fire/stove with sugar and sometimes cinnamon until softened. It can also be done with an apple peel.


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after Morgause and Cenred (without Morgana) attacked Camelot.  
> This takes place after S3E13, however, Morgana has told Arthur about her Magic already, and now she insists it's Merlin's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a piece that goes with Morgana revealing her magic, but assume that it went well and Arthur took it all in stride.  
> Maybe someday, that will be written.

Freya, guardian of Avalon stood at the edge of her lake. It was the middle of the night and she was still awake, staring at the peaceful and quiet looking forest from her lake. Not that time meant much to her anymore. She never grew tired, never had a need of food, although, when Merlin brought strawberries when he visited, she most certainly indulged in both them and his presence.

She looked up at the edge of the lake, where the moonlight fell. The lake glowed with it, illuminating the gate of Avalon. She was watching out for Merlin, and the Prince, as they were camped nearby. The two were great partners, always had each other's back. If only the Prince would let Merlin visit more often… She laughed as a fish swam close by and she swirling her magic towards it, causing it to spin.

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Merlin blamed Morgana. She had suggested that he and Arthur should go take a break, having worked hard in regaining the kingdom from Cenred and Morgause. She even suggested that something ‘interesting’ would happen should they go, which was probably the only reason Arthur decided to leave. After Morgana had revealed her magic to Arthur over a year ago, she had been trying to get Merlin to do the same, and here it was. The perfect set up. A wonderful evening by the lake of Avalon, where he and Arthur were alone. But the words seemed stuck in his throat. He really didn’t want to confess to lying for the last four years.

“The lake is beautiful this time of year.” Arthur commented from his seat by the fire. It was a quiet night. No sound came from the rustling of autumnal leaves, no branches swayed in the nonexistent wind. From their position, the lake looked like black glass, any movement enhanced by moonlight shining down upon it. Like one could walk right out onto it, or slide across the smooth surface.

“Yeah. Autumn is always nice.” It was awkward. He was awkward. He had known that from day one. Merlin nudged the earth with his foot, making a small pile of dirt in front of him to occupy the time.

Finally, Arthur spoke again. “It seems like a quiet night. Maybe Morgana was wrong for once? Nothing seems to be happening.”

“Maybe she wanted us out of the castle so she could have someone over for dinner without you throwing a fit?” Merlin teased.

“That seems unlikely. The King is still in the castle.”

“Maybe she thought you were overworking yourself, and your knights, and wanted you to have a break? I know Gwaine has been complaining.”

“Gwaine is literally always complaining.” Arthur stabbed a twig into the ground as punctuation. “You and Morgana are always talking. So, come on. Tell me. What’s going on?”

“How should I know?”

“ _Mer_ lin…”

‘Here goes nothing.’ Merlin thought as he bit his lip. The reason why they had been sent out here by Morgana, “I have magic. Always have. I was born with it. Morgana sent us out here so I could tell you.” Merlin lifted his eyes to Arthur, his friend.

Confusion had spread across Arthur’s face. He was easy to read after five years of service in the royal household. Confusion bled into anger, into fear, into something else. “Is this a joke?”

“Never. I wouldn’t joke about this. I’ve never used magic against Camelot. I’ve always worked to protect people, to help people. I’ve been helping Morgana with control, healing people where I can. I…” The words fell as he watched Arthur’s hand seemingly inched towards the sword at his side. He felt like he was going to be sick, his stomach doing somersaults inside of him.

The two stared impassively at each other for a moment longer, before Merlin shot off the ground and into the woods. A swear and rustling telling him that Arthur was not far behind him.


	6. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly after informing Arthur of his Magic, Merlin runs.

He kept running. Almost tripping over stones and logs. The only thought on his mind was Arthur’s eyes. The anger. The betrayal. By the goddess, it made him feel sick. He kept muttering, “Bøanløag gesweorc,” beneath his breath, hoping that mist would descend to cloak his surroundings. Despite the teasing, Arthur was a good tracker, and would definitely find him if the area was clear. To be honest, Merlin felt safe in the fog.

Morgana had suggested that he would be fine, that Arthur had accepted her easily. But Merlin was not Morgana. Because, despite everything the two had been through, Merlin was still a servant. He licked his lips as he kept moving, trying not to feel hunted. 

Merlin could hear Arthur shouting for him. Merlin dropped himself beneath a fallen log, the mist that was descending would hide him better if he remained still. Tears pricked at his eyes, as he covered his mouth with his hands. Overhead, the moon barely shone through a lattice of leaves, leaving the forest dark and unseeable, and the magically created mist did not help things for Arthur who was searching, but Merlin was rather content with the circumstances. 

“Merlin!” The shout was close, and Merlin curled up into a tight ball hoping Arthur would give up. But the thing about Arthur Pendragon was that he never gave up. Even through the fog, shrouding everything in a thick white veil so much that it was almost tangible, with the moonlight barely managing to penetrate the leaves, let alone the haze, Arthur did not stop.

So, Merlin shut his eyes, mirroring a small child hiding, in a ‘you-can’t-see-me-if-I-can’t-see-you’ kind of way. Blood pounded in his ears, and he couldn’t tell if the hammering was from his heart or the earth beneath him. The air heaving in his chest, leaving in gasps between his clenched teeth and hands clasped over his mouth. 

“Merlin,” The voice was above him, gentle, disarming, more of a gasp than a word. But Merlin did not uncurl from the ball he had become, nor did he open his eyes. “It’s alright. You’re safe. You are going to be okay. Are you hurt?”

All Merlin could do was whimper as a shudder racked through his body. When a light hand touched his shoulder, moving him out of the safety hole, causing Merlin to tense up. “Please, you have to work with me here Merlin. Are you hurt?” 

“I don’t know,” Merlin responded tears falling silently 

“Did you fall?” Arthur asked, running his hands over Merlin searching for an injury

“I was hiding… I thought… well, I thought you were angry. I don’t… I don’t know why I…”

“I was angry, but - Merlin. _Mer_ lin, you idiot, stop pulling away and let me finish. Good. But, I wasn’t angry at you.”

“You weren’t?” 

“Maybe a bit, but never enough to do anything about it. I was angry at myself, about how I wasn’t someone you could trust… yet Morgana is. I was angry at the King, for making you, and Morgana, afraid to be who you are. God, Merlin, I swear to you, as I swore to Morgana, that things will change when I am the King.” Arthur spoke with as much honesty as he could muster, while Merlin searched his face. 

“I believe you.”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Arthur gave a slight laugh, “Morgana was correct. Tonight was certainly ‘interesting’.” 

“I still think she really sent us out to have a party. Like sure, she wanted me to tell you about, well, ya know… but I think that was just an excuse to get us out of the city so they can have a dinner party without inviting you.” Merlin laugh had a slightly hysterical note to it, but wiped his cheeks dry.

“A party would indicate more than two.”

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Merlin smirked, “It would be everyone but us. Obviously.” 

Arthur scoffed, "Obviously."


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious sorcerer causes a problem and gets away unscathed believing the spell to have failed.

Things around Camelot were oddly quiet for the past month. No attacks, no executions, no mysterious deaths. Of course, Lord Fendrel and his daughter were present, due to a negotiation with the Mercian border, as the lord ruled the area. However, a certain sorcerer in the area changed that with a simple spell in the late night. Opening a rift between worlds wasn’t easy, and could not be maintained for long, just enough for a single soul to slip through into the realm of the living. The sorcerer did not know who the spirit belonged to, but they had made sure that it would be the soul of the one King Uther hurt the most, and considering he had many of his friends killed, they imagined it was one of them. But it would still take a few hours for the spirit to gain enough strength to cause problems, and by then, they would be long gone.

Arthur awoke in the early morning, far earlier than when Merlin would come in to wake him. He had the feeling that somebody was standing at the foot of his bed, watching him, but glancing about his room made it clear that he was alone. It was strange like he knew no one was there but he could sense that there was something off about the room. He decided that it was not important, especially today. His father wanted him with him in meetings all day, and as much as he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, he had no doubt that he wouldn’t be able to. So, he stood and dressed. (“Which I can definitely do Merlin, I’m not that incapable.” / “If you say so, sire.”)

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Merlin followed Arthur back to his quarters after the meeting had finally ended for the day. It wasn’t intrinsically boring, but the advisors would drone on and on, without pause and without any emotion in their voice. Their monotone voices did not give away their opinion on any of the topics, and by God was that annoying.

Once over the threshold, the door slammed shut. The two men turned to look at it, none of the windows were open as the days were growing cold and the castle was drafty enough already. Perhaps that's what that was.

Arthur shrugged before turning back to the paperwork he was going through.

A shudder raked down Merlin’s spine suddenly.

“Is something bothering you?” Arthur asked the man standing in front of him.

“I don’t know. It was strange like my entire body went cold for an instant.”

“Did Morgana do something?” Arthur had taken the whole magic thing well, but knowing that he was practically surrounded by the two practitioners who could communicate telepathically was difficult for him to grasp.

“No. It didn’t feel like someone doing magic. Nothing was calling out. It was just cold.” Merlin frowned. “Your rooms aren’t usually cold.”

Arthur nodded, “Yes, it seems my manservant is actually competent when he so chooses.”

Arthur set the paperwork down on his desk before moving towards his closet, pulling off his jacket as he went. “Is there a way to search my room for spells or something?”

“Why? Do you think someone has enchanted you?” Merlin asked, suddenly alert.

“No.” Artur muttered, then tilted his head, “It’s just that this morning it felt like something was off. Not cold as you describe it, just, it felt like something was watching me.”

“I’ll look into it, Sire.” Merlin seriously stated.

A sudden knocking on the door gave the two of them pause. With a gesture from Arthur, Merlin went to open the door, revealing an empty hallway. Closing the door, he turned around to face Arthur.

“Who was it?”

“Nobody was there, nor in the hall unless they ran off quickly.”

Arthur hummed as he moved back to his desk, free from the extra layers of clothing. “Did you move the grain reports?”

“No. I haven’t been near the desk Arthur… Please tell me you didn’t lose them. Your father might just send you to the stocks for it… or me.”

Arthur spun around looking around the desk, finding the paper on the seat, rather than in the centre of the table. “There is definitely something strange going on. Go talk to Gauis.”

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

“Gauis believes its a spirit of some kind. So we might be dealing with a necromancer. Which is problematic, ‘cause according to Gaius, the forces of life and death are difficult to master, and so necromancers are really powerful.” Merlin said after locking the door behind him as he entered Arthurs room.

“A spirit? How do we get rid of it?”

“Gaius wasn’t sure how. But, the necromancer summoned it for a reason and if it is under the sorcerer's control, stopping the caster would stop the spell.” Merlin shrugged

Arthur opened his mouth to respond when a bang came from the hall behind the locked door.“Did you hear that? Let’s go see what that was.”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t think so. I choose life.”

“Honestly _Mer_ lin, don’t be such a girl’s petticoat.”

“If we are dealing with a ghost, it has to have been summoned. No one would summon a ghost that wants to be friends with people. People summon ghosts that want revenge or justice. So, no, I choose life.”

“Well, I’m going to go see what happened.” However, all there was in the hallway was a broken vase with flowers on the floor, the water seeping out over the wood floor. “I think they were insulted when you called it mean.” Arthur teased, before turning around and seeing a glimpse of blonde hair behind Merlin, who was standing in his doorway, having followed Arthur. “Is someone behind you?”

Merlin’s eyes widened as he turned quickly looking into the room of the prince for an intruder. “No? What did you see?”

“I thought I saw a flash of hair. Long blonde hair. Maybe it was a trick of the light.”

“I think the spirit is getting stronger.”

“How do you figure?”

“It started with stares, then slamming and moving objects, now you’re seeing glimpses of it.“

Arthur frowned and nodded, “You’re the magical expert. Find out how to stop it then. Maybe Morgana knows something.”

“Morgana wouldn’t have a clue. Besides, she and Gwen went riding today, remember?”

“Ah, yes, I forgot. Bedivere, Lancelot, Leon, and Kay went with them?”

“Yep. They should be back in two days. If we don't have a solution to our ghostly problem, I’ll see what Morgana knows.”

Arthur grimaced at the thought of sleeping in the room, but he wasn't exactly about to tell his father there might be a ghost problem.


	8. Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after their ride, Gwen takes a chance.

Morgana looked at the candle surrounded by metal, in a cage as she was. She wanted to be mad at Uther for insisting that a lantern was needed, but she knew he was concerned. After all, she had almost burned down her room because the candle was left free. At least now she didn’t need to worry about that happening. 

Morgana rubbed her head as Gwen stepped into the room, a grouping of flowers in her hands. “Did Lord Fendrel leave already?” Already knowing the answer, as Gwen had been designated to serve the lord's daughter during their stay. 

“Yes. And I know you said I could have a few days off after, but I wanted to,” Gwen gestured around the room, “Come and see you before then. And, well, I got you some flowers. Your favourites.”

Morgana nodded, “They’re lovely, thank you. Is there any occasion?” 

“I haven’t seen you smile these last few days, so I thought I’d cheer you up.” Though, to be fair, it was like this every year after her pilgrimage to the Tomb of Gorlois. 

“You being here cheers me up.” Morgana tried to ignore the speeding of her heart.  
Blushing, Gwen took to setting the flowers into a vase, picking at them to set their arrangement in the best possible way. “There is also something I need to say.”

“What is it?” 

“I know I’m… me… A servant, I mean. Your servant.” Gwen hung her head as she scrunched her nose. 

“Gwen?” Morgana felt concerned. It wasn’t usually like Gwen to stutter around her.

“Please let me finish.” Gwen bite the corner of her lip, “Look, I like being around you. I like it when you’re happy. I… like your face, your face is nice, but you’re more than nice.” She paused to blink a couple of times to gather her thoughts, “You matter to me. A lot. And I want to be around you a lot. More than now, I mean, because we see each other every day. I mean… What I’m trying to say is, well, Morgana, I love you.”

Morgana could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her mind had gone blank. Sure, she and Merlin joked about her unrequited love for Gwen, rather, not so unrequited now. “Oh… Nice. That’s… good.” 

The two stared at each other for a moment longer, “Well then, my lady, I shall see you in a few days I imagine. If you have a need for me, I’ll be at the forge.”

Morgana had forgotten that Gwen helped the blacksmiths when she could, as, for a matter of fact, did Sir Eylan. “Yes, I know where that is.” Morgana said with a firm nod. 

And as soon as Gwen had left the room Morgana questioned why she said that. ‘I know where that is? Of course, I know where that is. I’ve been going down there since I arrived in Camelot for goodness sakes.’ And so, with her inner turmoil, she began to search out Merlin. 

\-- -- -- -- --

Morgana had been pacing back and forth in the physician's chambers and running her hands through her hair. Merlin had long stopped finding amusement in the situation and was actually looking slightly concerned, even though he had laughed in the beginning.

“How long has she been flirting with me? How did I never realize it?”

“Only the entire time. Morgana, I literally told you about it.” 

Morgana seemed to be working herself into a right state, “I can’t be with her. It’s too dangerous. How would she take my magic? We’d need to hide from Uther. And Leon is head-over-heels for her, so is Lancelot for that matter. This could all go wrong in an instant.” 

“Gwen is one of the few people that I would trust with my entire life. I haven’t told her about me yet, but there are times she just looks at you and she looks like she knows.”

Morgana paused in her pacing to nod vigorously “Oh yes. It’s absolutely terrifying when she gives you that look - the one with the raised eyebrow and slight frown? I swear she learned it from Gauis - and you know you’ve done something wrong, but haven’t a clue what.”

“Morgana, If you do decide to pursue a relationship with her, I would recommend you tell her about everything. From the torture that you experienced under Morgause to your magic.”

“Obviously. I couldn’t enter a relationship based on a lie. I don’t think my heart would take it.” She looked about ready to start pacing again. 

“Talking about lying. I definitely told Arthur I had spoken to you about ghosts and spirits and that you knew nothing about banishing them. So, to be clear, do you know anything about that?” Merlin thanked the gods for the question seemingly shocking Morgana away from her near hysteria. 

“Is Arthur being haunted?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

Morgana pressed her lips together and shook her head. “You’re more advanced than I am. I haven’t a clue how to even identify a spirit, let alone banish one.”

“Yes, well, Arthur seems to think that being a seer with magic gives you a boost against other sorcerers.”

“He’s never been the sharpest of swords has he?”

\-- -- -- -- --- -- -- --

So Morgana set her quest, the next morning she went down Gwen's house in the early morning hoping to catch her before she went to the forge, and by her luck, she did. And so, after being sat down across from her with some tea Morgana spoke.

“Yesterday was weird. When we spoke last, my mind could not catch up with everything and I did not say all that I meant to. In fact, I didn’t say anything really. And, I want you to know that I reciprocate your feelings, however, I am unsure if it would be safe to act upon them.”

Gwen scowled in confusion, “I wouldn’t tell anyone if you didn’t want me to. And if you’re worried about the king, he never has to know. Obviously.”

Morgana took a shuddered breath, and extended her hand out, laying it palm up on the table. A quick look around the house before a muttered spell left her mouth. The flame was small in her hand, pale but bright. Gwen watched the flame moving softly, sheltered by Morgana’s cupped fingers. “So you see, I don’t think that it would work out. If… this… was discovered, the best thing to happen would be banishment, but I’d probably be brought to the pyre.”

“Does anybody know?”

Morgana gave a short nod, “I can’t give the identity away, for obvious reasons, but they have been helping me with control… I had hoped Morgause might, but all she wanted was Uther dead. Uther in pain. And I was just a way to achieve her goal.” Morgana clenched her hand, putting out the flame. 

“I’ll help protect you.” Gwen said with conviction.

“You would?”

“Of course, nobody watches servants, we can get away with a lot. I’m sure Merlin could help too. He’s great with distractions.” 

“What if you had to choose? Between being with me, with fear and secrets, or being with someone you could love openly? I know Lancelot has tried for your affection.”

“I will always choose you, Morgana. Every day. Every time. No matter what. Because I love you that much. Lancelot is a friend, and perhaps he would prefer something more, but you are my only.”

“Why do you take such good care of me?” Morgana smiled, “Between putting up with me and my nightmares, and my atrocious communication skills.”

“Who else would?” Gwen said with a teasing tone. “Besides, I’ll always be there to take care of you,”

“It will be rotton work.” 

“Not if it means I spend time with you. Not for me at least.”

And if Morgana spent the night in the house, well, it was something that Uther would never need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love Euripides, a very purposeful quote as the pairing of Orestes and Pylades was one of few that could depict 'true gay love' in classical works with loads of evidence. A nod to both the education Morgana probably had (as I totally believe she would quote it) and my Classical background


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecies and Theories

Merlin had gone to pick some herbs, a normal thing to do, but Arthur refused to let him go alone, and so was pacing about the forest and watching the sky grow ever darker. Merlin decided it was probably due to Arthur still being uncertain about the apparition he swore he kept seeing around his room. It was completely dark when they began to head back to the city. When they entered the clearing, the same one they defeated the Dragon in, Arthur paused and looked up to the sky. 

“Did you ever look at the stars when you were younger?” It was a strange question, but Arthur had been trying to get to know his best friend better, his past, his magic, his existence.

“Not really. Back in Ealdor, well, there wasn’t much time for it I guess. If I wasn’t in the woods I was in the barn or at home.” Merlin bit his lip as if debating on something, “Sometimes druids would come by and I, being stubbornly inquisitive, would talk to them. Some taught me about plants, others would explain history. Some said that there are prophecies laid into the fabric of the universe, into the stars themselves. ‘Course, not many know how to read them.” 

“Prophecies in the stars?” Arthur asked with a tone of incredulity.

Merlin hmmed, “Supposedly there’s one about you, you know?”

“Is there now?” 

“It’s a prophecy older than mankind or even life itself apparently. I’m unfamiliar with the exact wording, which I doubt would help any, but it goes on to state that there will be a man who will unite all of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom ever known, he, or rather, you will return balance to the land, and bring about a new age. A Golden age to be remembered for all time. His protector, the immortal Emrys, works with him to keep Camelot and her king safe and will do whatever it takes to do so. The Witch is supposed to bring back the ways of old as well, which makes sense if Morgana actually takes up the role as High Priestess as I told her to do.”

“Morgana’s in this as well?” 

“Yes? Anyway, the prophecy is divided on your choice. Whether magic and the old religion are brought back with or not. If it is, the prophecy says its all sunshine and rainbows, if not, it lists a potential ‘doom’ for the king who would ally with the witch to take down the… well the version I know uses ‘tyrant’, but I don’t see you becoming one. So I don’t think you should worry too much about it.” Merlin waved his hand as if that fixed everything. 

“If I don’t bring back magic Morgana will kill me?”

“I doubt it. You’ve accepted magic already. Morgana and you are thick as thieves.” 

Arthur then decided that magic and future knowledge made zero sense. Like, sure, he will most definitely ask Morgana and Merlin about it some more, but will he ever understand? Very debatable.


	10. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditation in nature is helpful for the soul, as Morgana finds out.

It was an unfortunate fact that executions were common in Camelot, especially for those with magic. Today was no different. The girl was of marriageable age and had yet to see the wonders of life, yet she had been seen using magic to help her father grow his crops. Morgana and Merlin were hiding in her room, trying not to listen to the speech Uther was saying from the balcony. 

“I need to get out of here,” Morgana commented in a thick voice, and Merlin nodded in agreement. 

So, as soon as the execution was complete, the two sorcerers headed to the stables. On the way, Arthur decided to join them, as he was also in a similar state of mind with the recent execution. 

The three rode their horses out of the city walls and into the forest while making sure they were not followed and definitely alone. The forest hummed with life around them. The canopy above them housed birds singing sweetly, a sharp contrast to the cold stone walls of Camelot. Out in the forest, their breaths were lighter as if the natural world was cleansing them and giving them strength. The nearby sound of running water from the brook giving a hypnotic quality to the area. 

Merlin tied the horses to a nearby tree before joining Morgana on a patch of grass, removing his shoes and socks as he did so, as he needed to feel the earth between his toes. 

“I’ve never done this before, how does it work?” Morgana asked as she pulled at the hem of her sleeve. Arthur watched from the side, not wanting to interrupt. 

“Natural meditation works by pulling the magic of the earth to you and releasing it into the universe. It’s a bit of soul manipulation, kind of. Completely safe, but frowned upon because not many know how to do it due to the complex nature of it.”

“So what will happen?” Arthur asked

“I’ll be guiding Morgana through a… ritual, of a sort. You’re welcome to join. You don’t need to have active magic to partake.”

“Active magic?” 

“Spells and incantations. Everything, according to the druids, has magic, every tree, every insect, every human, but acting upon it and the strength is dependable on the individual.” Seeing their confused looks he decided to explain more, “Anyone can learn magic and become a sorcerer, some can only learn one spell others can learn many. Some are born with the ability but without practice it stays hidden, as Morgana’s had until her dreams became overwhelming… which might have been my fault because they worsened after my arrival in Camelot… Morgana is a witch, a sorcerer, and a seer. Not everyone will have all those titles. Actually its somewhat rare outside of druidic communities, and the Catha.” 

“Right. I’m going to pretend like I understood that. How do we start?” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. 

“Stretch and then lie down. You don’t have to do this, Arthur, if you don’t want to. It will help Morgana’s magic calm itself, but…”

“I’m doing it.”

“As a note, it can still be done within Camelot, the stones are still connected to the earth, but I just prefer dirt and grass. I usually also stretch briefly, as body movement is restrictive in this trance-like state… So, once we’re done with that, I’d suggest sitting down or lying. You’d probably fall if you kept standing Arthur.”

Arthur mumbled something under his breath, but Merlin tried not to listen as he knew it was probably an insult.

“I want you to close your eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Feel and see your surroundings. Know them as you know yourself… Feel the filling of your lungs as breath enters and leaves you. Feel the life circulating throughout your body. Feel the energy of the breeze, of the sun. Start to let your muscles relax, working up your body, from your feet… your legs… your torso… your back… your shoulders… your arms… your hands… your head… Feel energy entering you, from the earth, from the sun, from the breeze. It fuels you, giving you strength and restoring your balance.” Merlin felt himself drifting as he spoke.

He had truthfully never done this with another before, but his magic was guiding him more than anything. The words he spoke were influenced by his magic, reflecting his past experiences. Merlin continued to lead them through the ritual, with moments of silence to strengthen the connection between the individual and the earth itself, and with moments of pure magic in the air, thick enough to cut, to calm Morgana’s raging magic. 

Until it was time to end. “As we bring life back into the body, focus on your breathing, calm breaths in and out. You are more aware of the surroundings, coming back to yourself. Open your eyes and feel the freedom of your magic. Free from worries, free from fear. Start to wiggle your fingers and toes, bringing life and energy back to your limbs. And when you’re ready, we can talk.” 

Morgana was the first to come back to herself, Merlin watched as she looked around the clearing, before smiling at Merlin. She slowly pushed herself up into a seated position and watched Arthur do the same.

“So? How was it?” Merlin asked, wringing his hands together.

“It was interesting. I feel much better.” Morgana was running her fingers through her hair to fix it straight after lying down on the earth. 

“I’m glad you think so. Arthur?”

The man in question frowned, “It was strange, especially near the end. I mean, logically I knew that we were in this clearing, just the three of us, but I could have sworn there was another here.” 

“Really? What did the other presence feel like?” Morgana asked intrigued

Arthur shook his head. “I felt sorrow. Like someone was sad. But they were also happy? I honestly don’t know Merlin.”

Morgana frowned as she looked between the two. She honestly wondered how long it would take the two idiots to realize they were in love, and she was going to be just as helpful as Merlin was to her with Gwen, with all those bloody hints about what she was doing, who she was spending time with, what she thought about certain lords. Which lords were rude and which knights were flirting. It honestly drove Morgana insane to listen to it before. 

The three stayed in the clearing for as long as they could, before heading back to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat playing with how I believe magic works.


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther has died and Arthur has taken on the role of King while Morgana has a nightmare.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?” Geoffrey of Monmouth asked the kneeling Prince, soon to be King.

“I solemnly promise so to do.” Arthur stated loudly and clearly for all to hear.

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?” 

“I solemnly promise so to do.”

“Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!” 

With the crown being placed on his head, Arthur stands and looks out over the courtiers. Morgana, in the first row, gave him a smile before loudly calling out. “Long live the King!” And then the entire room joined into the chant. 

His eyes tried to find Merlin in the sea of faces, but he knew his friend was probably near the back of the room, as propriety demanded. 

The feast held in honour of both the late King Uther and the new King Arthur lasted late into the night, but unlike earlier where Arthur could not see Merlin, the man had not strayed from his side the entire feast, not until he helped him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Merlin, tired after the long day of celebration and mourning and tending to Arthur, fell asleep quickly on his bed, as most of the castle was likely to do. 

\-- -- -- -- --

Across the castle, Morgana had been sleeping fitfully. She had left the feast long before the new King and had had her own private celebration with Gwen, consisting of a pitcher of smuggled wine and light kisses. It wasn’t until much later that night, or rather, early that next morning, when Morgana woke with a gasp, her magic pulsing around her room from the vision she had experienced. 

With a strangled gasp, Morgana fell out of bed in a wild frenzy of trying to calm herself down. She couldn’t stop thinking about what she had seen, the terror it gave her. 

Morgana had tears rushing down her face when Merlin burst into the room. “What happened?”

She shook her head, “A dream. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“You didn’t. Well, you did, but I wouldn’t want you to deal with this alone anyway… Was it a vision-dream or a dream-dream?”

“I’m unsure.”

“Tell me about it?”

Morgana closed her eyes and spoke in almost a trance-like state, “At the beginning it was calm, there were children running around the field. You were watching them, keeping them safe. Then the sky darkened quickly. Like what happened with Cornelius Sigan. And then there was a battle, an enemy we struggled to defeat. I watched Arthur die.”

“Did he look as he does, or is he older?” 

“Older. He’s not gone quite grey, but his face is aged. You weren’t there. I held him as he fell. I begged for Emrys to help me.” Morgana opened her eyes. “Why do I know that name?”

“Morgana, focus. What else happened in the dream?”

“Guinevere was wearing the crown, she was Queen.” Morgana mumbled, before looking at Merlin, “It was jumbled. I can’t understand half of what happened.”

“Your dreams show duality, some that are sent are never to be fulfilled, but others will be. Take your dream of Sophia killing Arthur, it never came to pass. Perhaps there is something we can do to change this, should it ever happen.”

“I don’t exactly see Gwen ever marrying Arthur. Nor how you would not be at Arthur side in any battle. Perhaps it was my overactive imagination.” She raised her hands to massage her temple.

“And maybe it was. Did you recognize the children? The enemy we were fighting?” Merlin bit his lip, before continuing with his last question, “Emrys?”

“No.” Morgana rubbed her face for a moment, “The children were maybe seven summers. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys had dark hair, green eyes. He held himself with authority over the others like he was the oldest? The other boy was blond, but I didn’t see his face, but I saw that he was using magic. The girl had light brown hair, and her magic was strong. I could feel it pulsing with energy. Like yours.”

“The enemy?” Merlin prompted

“Just a general sense of uneasiness coupled with anger… I was angry at them. They were working with the Saxons. They had an army much larger than ours.”

Merlin nodded, “And if something comes, we will be ready. I promise. I won’t let anyone die. Not you, not Gwen. Not Arthur.” 

“But what if we are not enough. What if no matter what we do, it is inevitable?”

“Nothing is inevitable. There are always paths to take, small things that change everything. Whether it's saving a life or ending one. Taking the quick route or the long one. Little changes in what is eaten for breakfast. All of that, everything you do, it changes the world. If you go down the hall to the left, maybe you will run into Gwen and have a wonderful morning, but maybe you’ll go down the right and run into a different servant who you send to get your breakfast. Little changes change everything.”

"Merlin, -" Morgana began, 

Merlin kept pushing, trying to assure her, "I promise, Morgana, the choices we make can change the world."


	12. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something following Morgana

Morgana and Gwen were in the lower market looking at scarves and fabrics when a wild cat began to follow them. At first, they paid it no heed, stray cats weren’t uncommon in Camelot, they helped keep the mice and rat populations down. 

But this one was persistent. The black cat followed them through the market then back into the castle, always staying in sight. It only became a problem once they neared Morgana’s room and saw Merlin pacing outside of it. He seemed to be lost in thought, one hand running through his hair, the other holding the bag at his side from swinging. 

“Is everything alright Merlin?” Morgana asked.

Merlin’s eyes shot up, dark bags rather pronounced. “Morgana! I was hoping to speak with you… Er… alone, if that’s alright Gwen.”

Morgana nodded as she looked to Gwen who seemed curious, “Of course, I’ll get the door.” She opened the door to her room as she and Merlin entered, and as she closed it she shot Gwen a raised eyebrow look towards Gwen.

Taking a seat at her table, she watched Merlin awkwardly sit and put his bag next to him. “Everything alright?”

“Yes. Maybe? Er… yes?”

“Merlin, you can tell me anything. You know that.”

“Right. So… So, you know how Arthur is trying to repeal the ban? And you know how I’ve been gone the last few days?”

“You told Arthur you were visiting your mother.”

“I needed a believable excuse to go on a trip. See…Now, um... Don’t be mad, but... I stole the dragon egg.”

“You what?”

“Okay, steal is a big word. It was in an abandoned tomb that’s been untouched for hundreds of years, but… well…” Merlin reached into the bag and pulled out a pale teardrop of an egg, carefully placing it onto the table. 

“What will you do with it? Is it able to hatch?”

“I can hatch it.” Merlin confirmed, “And I thought I could raise them to help Camelot from danger. In case the need should ever arise, you know?” Merlin quickly moved the egg back into the bag. 

“And you couldn’t just tell Arthur where you were going?”

“He’s overprotective. I’ve shown time and time again that I can take care of myself, but he thinks I am utterly useless in a fight. If he knew I was going into a tomb that was likely to have traps for pillagers, he’d never let me go.” 

Morgana shook her head then called for Gwen to come in. As the door opened the black cat was the first one into the room. 

“I’m sorry Morgana, this little one was very adamant about getting in.”

Merlin watched as the cat jumped up onto the table and seemingly demanded Morgana’s attention. “Good to see you, Gwen,” Merlin nodded before standing, “If you need anything, I’m heading to the training fields. I ran into Gwaine on the way here and he wanted to talk.” As Merlin headed out the door, the cat on the table seemed to demand pets.

Morgana pet it a few times before noticing something with her magic. It wasn't common that her magic would act up, especially from nothing. Extending out her magic, she felt around the cat's neck to reveal a hidden parchment. 

"What's that?" Gwen asked, leaning closer.

Morgana looked to her lover, then back to the paper before unfolding it. Quickly scanning the letter she tossed it into conjured flames and watched it disintegrate. "A message from Morgause, in hope of reconciliation. As if I am that naïve." 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

In another part of the castle, Arthur, being attended to by Morris, was just leaving a meeting with his advisors. It was a painful thing without Merlin at his side. A visiting noblewoman, dressed in fine silks and a blue scarf in her hair lowered her head in a bow as he passed by. Arthur gave a strained smile as he kept walking. Before turning back to look for the noble who had disappeared into thin air.

“Merlin better not be wandering about looking like a woman… I wouldn’t put it past him either way.” The King muttered to himself, thinking back to the times he saw his friend with one of Morgana’s dresses or with jewellery on his person. However, that idea was struck from his mind as he went into the training grounds and saw Merlin, dressed as he always was, talking with Gwaine, watching Lancelot and Leon spar.

Arthur looked at him for a long moment, before looking back to the castle. Who had that been?


	13. Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pissing off the fae is a bad idea. Hiding in the cave, possibly worse. Depends on who you ask.

It was supposed to be a normal hunt. That’s what Arthur kept telling himself as he and his knights were running for their lives. It was supposed to be a normal, everyday, run-of-the-mill hunt. They were out to find some deer, yet his god-damn bleeding heart for his people had him investigating a tale of ‘mean fairies’ in the area, according to the farmers.

Now, it was one thing to hear that the fae in the area weren’t nice. It was another to see them attack a man and strip the flesh from his bones. And another, to see them turn towards you next. Their wings were a brown-green to camouflage with the mossy trees they lived near, and they ranged in size, some were his height, some taller, some exceptionally smaller.

That was how they found themselves in a cave. Goodbye hunting, hello cave.

“You don’t go picking fights with the fae unless you lost your damn mind.” Merlin groaned as he tended to Percival’s wounds.

“I most certainly did not pick a fight, _Mer_ lin!” Arthur hissed

“I am almost certain you did. The fae don’t attack unless provoked.”

“If only we had a bloody sorcerer to help defend against them, huh?” Arthur muttered, full of annoyance.

Bedivere, one of the lucky uninjured men piped up from that, “You’d be wanting a Warlock, my lord.”

Arthur frowned, “Why’s that?”

“Warlocks are stronger than witches and sorcerers at a base level. The strongest sorcerer is only marginally stronger than the weakest Warlock. They are connected to spirits and have deep magical roots, and can tap into the earth itself for extra strength.” Bedivere paused to look around the men, “It’s also said that Warlocks are connected to the fae through their bloodline.”

“How do you know all that?” Merlin asked, finishing up with Percival and moving to Sir Kay.

“My mother explained it to me. She was once a priestess of the old religion before the purge. Afterwards, she renounced it.”

“Do you share your mother’s talents?” Arthur asked, leaning forward, always eager to know more about magic.

“I do my lord. I have not used it while your father was alive, but with practice, I could be strong.”

Arthur nodded, looking pleased, and the group fell into silence as Merlin flitted about tending to wounds, while the noises from outside the cave were strange. The men listened to the howling of hounds, fluttering of wings, and banging of drums, though that last one might have been their imagination.

\-- -- -- -- --

It was much later when Arthur and Merlin went to the entrance of the cave to watch for movement. It wouldn’t do to be stuck there all night. However, Arthur couldn’t concentrate on the surroundings as Merlin seemed to be shifting his weight a lot, looking antsy.

“What is it?” He asked finally being unable to take the shifty movements at his side.

“What?”

“You’re obviously thinking about something. What is it?”

“You know how we said… how I said… that we’d be honest and never lie again?”

When Arthur turned to look at him, Merlin was biting his lip. “What is it?”

“I just… I need… I have something to tell you.” Merlin stuttered out

Arthur laughed and with a teasing tone said, “Oooh, are you about to profess your undying love for me?”

Silence. Arthur turned back to Merlin, who was looking at him with wide eyes. “Yes I am.”

“Eh...ermm… What? Er? Thanks?” Arthur squinted. ‘Thanks’ did not seem appropriate, but he couldn’t remember what words were in that moment.

Luckily, a girlish scream from behind caused Arthur to lose focus, then a moment later Sir Lamorak ran out of the cave, hands over his head, muttering prayers under his breath.  
He was followed by the other, laughing, knights.

Gwaine turned to Arthur and Merlin, “Seems like someone is frightened of a couple of bats.”

Lamorak glared at Gwaine and spat, “Bats are demons! Spirits of the dead! Awful things.”

“And that has nothing to do with you being afraid of them, right?” Gwaine teased, before turning to Merlin, “He can best thirty warriors single-handedly, but a few bats has him running for his life.”

A couple of knights snickered as Lamorak glared at all of them. Arthur finally had enough, and one last look around began to lead the group back towards a familiar road which would lead to Camelot.


	14. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known that the great King could have arachnophobia?

After Merlin had very awkwardly confessed to the man who could literally decide his fate, nothing happened. And so, he vented his anger and confusion to Gwen and Morgana. Laying on the large bed, the three of them ranted about Arthur for over an hour, until Merlin had to leave to actually do his actual job, but Morgana promised to get Arthur back for being insensitive.

Now, Merlin hadn’t put much thought into that, and after a week of nothing happening, he figured Morgana was just trying to cheer him up.

\-- -- -- -- --

So, Merlin found himself, like most days, in Arthurs room, while the King was doing goddess knows what. Merlin had been cleaning, until some loose papers on the desk caught his attention, until he heard Arthur coming down the hall, talking loudly with one of the Royal advisors. Merlin quickly put down the papers and jumped to his feet to get the door. 

“Thank you for your input, Andred, now, if you don’t mind, I need to finish up with these.” Merlin yanked open the door to see Arthur waving a stack of papers in front of him. The man in question bowed low as Arthur turned around and entered his room, as Merlin shut the door before Andred could say anything more. “It’s ideas from the council concerning grain distribution and taxes.”

“Sounds like you had a fun day.” Merlin laughed seeing the annoyance in his friend's eyes.

Arthur crossed the room to place the new paper on the table, then paused, "Did you read these?” Arthur said, lifting a couple of papers up from his desk, the said papers having been disorganized from how he had left them earlier that day due to Merlin.

“Those? Erm... Yeah, I did.”

“You read some of the state secrets of Camelot?” Arthur clarified.

“You know, honestly I didn't know what it was at first, and I wouldn't call them 'state secrets.' I thought it was a very boring fictional account of Uther’s reign, he did an awful job at managing the outer villages.” Merlin muttered as he tidied up the room. “How can this room get so messy when you aren’t even in it?”

“Because you aren’t doing your job. And Merlin? Next time don’t read random papers. It can get you into trouble.” 

“With you?”

“No with the council.” 

“Why? You’re the king. If you don’t care, they shouldn’t either.” 

“That’s not how it works.”

Merlin looked up from picking up a shirt, “Yes it is. You are the king. They have no say over what you can or cannot do, they have no say in what is right or wrong. You, Arthur, are the ‘judge, jury, and executioner’ if need be, not the council.”

Arthur wrinkled his nose in distaste, Merlin knew he wanted the council for their opinions, they were knowledgeable on their topics, but some were rather ‘Uther-minded’ about certain topics. Which was why the repeal was taking so long. “What else is happening today?”

“Morgana wants to have dinner with you, but she’ll wait a few days if needed. Other than that, Leon requested to speak with you about one of the knights getting a promotion, don’t know much more than that.”

\-- -- -- -- -- --

The dinner was going well. Morgana had shown up to the feast hall dressed in red, meaning she wanted to make a statement about something, though only God knew what. The only thing off about the entire night was that Guinevere was nowhere to be seen, uncommon only to the fact that the two rarely left each other's side. Guinevere was practically living in Morgana’s room now, her house in the lower town remained empty more days than not. 

Now, Arthur Pendragon was a king, a soldier, a man of bravery and great courage, but when Morgana and Guinevere did something decidedly not in their style, his guard was up immediately. However, nothing came of it, his vigilance was rewarded with nothing. Morris and Tanya had served their dinner. Merlin, off, supposedly, gathering herbs as he normally would. He and Morgana spoke at length about the changes he was implementing, the ideas of allowing two women to marry under the law (or two men as he brought up, which had caused Morgana's eyes to twinkle dangerously), then to Morgana’s magical strength and what she could achieve. 

They carried these conversation topics all the way up to Arthurs room. This entire night was making him uncomfortable. The dinner itself would have been normal if Merlin and Guinevere had been in attendance, hell he’d have asked them to join, and the walk would have been normal if Morgana was heading to her own room. It wasn’t common for her to accompany him to his quarters after dinner, nor was it in her character to be very ‘touchy’, which she was. She kept placing her hand on his own, or his shoulder, or forearm. 

Arthur had half the mind to divert their course to see Gaius, but Morgana did not fall for it, but rather pulled him along to his quarters. 

“Now, I know Merlin was here earlier, so I will assume you’ve kept your room clean?” Morgana teased from outside to door, rather loudly in Arthur’s opinion. Perhaps he had had too much wine. 

“I’ve barely been in since then.” He waved his hand as if the thought of his room being unclean was preposterous.

“Wonderful.” Morgana smiled, as she pushed open the door. “Perhaps a nightcap before we retire?” 

“I think I drank enough downstairs,” Arthur said, trying to move Morgana out of his room.

“I insist. It’s not like you're going to be going down any stairs right now. No danger in having another drink.”

Morgana sat on the table with her feet off the ground and watched as Arthur moved about the room, pulling off his outer robe. “Honestly Morgana, I really don’t think so.” He said with squinted eyes.

“A shame.” A smirk at her lips had him pausing, suddenly very wary of his surroundings. 

With a breath, he shook clear those thoughts and pulled open his wardrobe. With a shriek, he stumbled backwards. Spiders falling out of the opened door. 

“Morgana!” He shouted, trying to get them off his legs. They were quick little beasts. 

“How the mighty have fallen.” She teased, a laugh on the tip of her tongue.

“I am the King! You can’t beat me! You and your magic spiders won’t win.” Arthur growled, trying to look regal, before stumbling backwards again, as the spiders advanced. 

“I don’t think anybody will be praising your skills here,” Morgana smirked as Arthur jumped onto the bed shouting obscenities. Wherever he moved, the spiders would follow with a bit of prompting from Morgana’s magic. 

“I think I should help him,” Merlin muttered as he poked his head through the doorway, having been lured by the shouting. 

“Are you really saying that you aren’t interested to watch how this pans out?” Morgana asked Merlin, “After all, it’s payback.”

“Merlin! Did you have anything to do with this?” Arthur shouted, moving away from the spider crawling across the sheets. 

“Surprisingly, no. But goddess I wish I did.” Merlin smirked as Arthur almost fell.

“Get rid of them!” 

Merlin looked towards Morgana, who seemed to just be enjoying Arthur making a fool of himself, then back to Arthur. “Abrece.” He intoned and watched as the spiders shrivelled up into nothing. “Satisfied, My lord?” 

Arthur glared at the two of them, “What the hell Morgana?” 

She just smirked, and gave him a shrug. “Payback.”

“For what?!” He shouted, waving his arms about, “I haven’t done anything to warrant that!” He exclaimed, his arm jutting towards the wardrobe. Morgana just gave another elegant shrug and gracefully left the room. Arthur watched, before collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion. 

“Since when was the Great King Arthur scared of spiders?” Merlin asked, moving towards the fallen King, and removing his shoes. Arthur mumbled into the bed and tried to kick Merlin away. “Oh don’t be like that, Arthur,” Merlin poked him in the side, “Tell me.”

Arthur rolled over to glare at him. “Treason.” Then fell back over onto his stomach. 

“Oh, yes. Is it the helping that's treasonous or the questions?” 

Arthur turned back around and stared at Merlin. “I’m going to tell you once and only once. Because you’ll go to Morgana otherwise and lord it over me.”

“I would not!” Merlin falsely protested, a smile giving him away.

Arthur stared for a moment before letting his head fall back, “It started with the forest of Balor and the Mortaeus flower. I thought I would surely die when I was left alone in the dark cave. There were a thousand spiders crawling up towards me. I don’t know why I told Morgana about it, but whenever she’s annoyed at me, I’ll find spiders around and I just know she sent them. I don’t know how she got them into the wardrobe but I know she did.” By the end, he had a slight pout and seemed to be waiting to be teased, from his tense shoulders and stiff back.

“Then you best find out what you did to annoy her. I might not be around next time she fills the wardrobe.”

Arthur sat up and stared at him, “Why? Is someone threatening you?”

“I was saying it more to me being out of the castle for Gaius then a death threat.” 

Arthur stared in uncertainty for a moment, before unceremoniously flopping back onto the bed with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Merlin becoming thick as thieves. There can still be tension at times, and she certainly will never forget the past, but they have moved passed that.


	15. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since BBC should really have made Merlin more powerful, here is his shapeshifting ability at work.

Telling stories around the fire seemed to be part of Gwaine’s favourite time of the hunt because usually, it was Merlin and Leon who were the narrators of these fantastic tales. He couldn’t tell if they were true or not, because half the time they were wild in the wildest way.

Like, King Uther, who hates all things magical, marrying a troll? That had to be made up, right? But, not according to both Leon and Merlin. 

However, talking about Merlin’s childhood in Ealdor was new. Something no one had really heard before. So obviously, Gwaine was entranced.

“Will and I would always come home with leaves in our hair, being a complete mess. ‘Nida never really came with us, she wanted to stay in the village.”

“How’d you get it in your hair?” Lancelot laughed

“Plenty of ways. I once fell down a hill into a bramble bush. Painful, but I was alright. It also happened when I decided to fly.”

A pregnant pause, “Fly?” Arthur confirmed.

“Mmm. Haven’t done it in a long time, not since Morgana went missing with Morgause.”

“How did you fly?”

Merlin looked to Arthur and blinked a couple of times before Merlin smirked with glee shining in his eyes, “I imagine like any other flying thing? Flap wings and take off?”

Gwaine leaned forward, “You have wings? You’ve got to be pulling my leg.”

“Well, obviously not now. But I can. Self transfiguration isn’t too difficult,” Merlin shrugged, “I prefer flying animals. Falcons, ravens, and the like.”

“So a merlin?” Gwaine snorted

“Mmm. I’ve also been a wolf before. It’s interesting, new colours and new scents that I would never have known.” Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment, “I’ve been a stoat before as well, more to just trying to see what it would be like than having a use for it.” 

“Alright then, Mr Shapeshifter, regale us with a story of your transformation,” Gwaine said with a twirl of his hand.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Back in Ealdor, I must have been six summers at the time, I went missing for over a week. Most of the villagers didn’t care, I wasn’t exactly close to any of them outside of Will. I, of course, knew exactly where I was, so I never thought my mother would be worried about me.”

“And where were you?” Percival asked, leaning forward.

“Exactly where I always was, at the house. I never left home. My mother believed me missing because she didn’t see that I was always there. A small little lovely raven making a nest by the window and bringing blueberries to set on the window sill. Now, I would never have realized anything was wrong until I saw ‘Nida trying to call for me through magic. It was really unlike her. She never wanted me to use magic, afraid the ‘big bad knights of Camelot’ would come and take me away, and her own magic, while controllable was more connected to that of a seer than to active magic.”

“Bloody brilliant,” Gwaine muttered.

“I never realized that I was changing shapes when I was younger. Some days I would just wake up and have an urge to hunt a mouse or go searching for worms. Rather strange thinking back on it. Guess I’m lucky that Will decided to stick with me through all my weirdness.”

“So animal transformations just came naturally to you?” Leon asked, being inquisitive about magic ever since he had learned three of his friends were sorcerers.

“All transformations really. Human transformation is difficult because you really need to know who you are impersonating, but I can usually focus well enough on myself to shift my own age into a younger or older version of myself. I became a tree once.”

This was why Gwaine loved when Merlin told stories. They were so outlandish and wild that you never knew what would happen next. “A tree?”

“Mmm. I wouldn’t recommend it. I was Hawthorne tree and I think I was stuck in it for a few days. Time works differently for trees, and it's all about energy and pulsations and sunlight. If you have a choice, don’t be a tree.”

Gwaine bit his lip to keep from laughing because from anyone else he would be laughing had they said this. 'Don't be a tree.' Absolutely ridiculous. The problem was, Merlin said this with such sincerity and such conviction it was hard to dispute or laugh at. 

Arthur ran a hand through Merlin’s hair and ruffled it. “You don’t have to make up such wild ideas about your life before Camelot. It’s alright to be a normal farmer you know.”

Merlin stared around the fire at the knights. “You don’t believe me?”

“Ooo are you going to show us if we say no?” Gwaine said grinning. 

Merlin glanced around quickly, before standing up. “Right then. Close your eyes, I’m undressing.”

Gwaine closed his eyes and heard Merlin grumbling beneath his breath, then the sound of snapping and popping coming from the place where Merlin had been. He opened his eyes to watch Merlin’s body contort in unnatural ways as he shrank and started to sprout feathers. 

Gwaine’s gaze was transfixed on Merlin’s bird body. The black plumage covered the small body, well large for a raven, small for Merlin. Gwaine tilted his head as he stared into the unblinking raven’s eyes. “Is that really you?”

“Pruuu. Hello.” The raven said in a voice that was definitely Merlin, but weirdly not Merlin.  
Gwaine looked at the other knights. Arthur was staring wide-eyed at the pile of clothes which the raven was sitting on.

“Do we believe that’s actually Merlin or an illusion?” Arthur asked 

“Well, I watched him transform into… that, and it’s rather elaborate for a prank. I’d say it’s Merlin.” Leon reasoned out. 

The Merlin-raven spread its wings and took off into the air, flying around the camp before landing back onto his clothing, and then the feathers started to fall off. The knights all seemed concerned, ready to help, but not quite sure as to how. 

Soon, a nude Merlin lay there unmoving. Seeing more of Merlin than he really wanted to see Gwaine moved to cover him with his cloak. But not before all the knights caught sight of Merlin’s limbs and chest, where intricate lines of black ink covered his body. 

Percival frowned as he saw them, “Those are druidic symbols.”

“Did you know his body is full of tattoos? Why did nobody tell me this?” Arthur asked, facing Lancelot, eyeing Gwaine from the corner of his vision

“I obviously did not know anything about that.” Lancelot grumbled, “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Merlin groaned as he sat up, fingering the cloak on top of him. “Believe me now?”

“When did you get the tattoos?” Gwaine asked, literally leaning over Merlin’s body.

Merlin frowned and looked down at his arms, “Ah, those. They come and go really.”  
“‘They come and go’? Merlin, tattoos do not ‘come and go’.” Arthur’s lips turned down

Merlin batted away Gwaine's probing hands, “No, really. When I do complicated magic it leaves a residual mark. Transformations usually cover the whole body, which is why I stopped doing it, and it fades in a couple of days. Give it a few hours and these will be much lighter than they already are.” Sceptical looks came from all the Knights, and so Merlin decided to keep talking. “I once became a rain cloud too. I have a strange perception of the world from that I think.”

Gwaine snorted as Arthur banged his head against his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to write Gwaine's perspective, let's hope that went well.


	16. Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Merlin has Arthur thinking of the past.

Arthur paced back and forth down the hall waiting for Gaius’ verdict. Merlin had jumped in front of a cross-bolt aimed for him, and it turned his stomach thinking of what might have happened had the arrow been a few inches left, hitting the chest rather than the arm. His mind drifted to a memory.

++ ++ ++ ++

Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about the prophecy that Merlin had explained to him. It was all he wanted, to be some great king that would go down in history with some of the best. To unite Albion, to bring peace to the kingdoms. What more could he ask for?

The only question he had in his mind was why Merlin put up with Camelot. Sure, the prophecy said he would bring back magic, but it couldn’t happen under his father’s reign. Why not come back in a few years or when Uther was cold and dead. The first time he thought about it made his stomach turn, thinking of his own father's death. But the more time he spent with Merlin and Morgana learning about their abilities, the more he understood that his father was wrong in his actions. So, he posed the question to Merlin while they were standing above the market on the training ground, a view of lower town before them. The question he wanted to be answered was ‘Why on earth would he stay in Camelot?’ Because he really could not see the reason plainly.

“You could have gone anywhere. To any kingdom, a sorcerer such as yourself could have been taken in by many kings to be whatever you wanted to be.”

“And then where would you be? I saved your life in the first week of knowing you, and then many times after.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm and turned the black-haired man to face him, “You might have been brought to Camelot to save my life by fate, but why do you stay? I know if Morgana had the choice she’d be anywhere else. She’d try to get as far away as possible from Uther given the choice.”

“I mean, it’s obvious isn’t it?” Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur’s stomach was suddenly turning as he fought a blush, “Ah. Obvious. Right.” Arthur let go of Merlin’s arm and looked away.

“I am drawn to you for the same reason moths are drawn to burning light. Compelled to jump into beautiful things, even if they have the potential to burn.” Merlin smiled, looking out over the city from the wall.

++ ++ ++ ++

“My lord?” Asked Gaius as he approached

“How is he?”

“Out at the moment, but he will be fine. The bolt was a clean hit, no broken bones and we treated it quickly which should reduce the chance of infection. Morgana hasn’t left his side, but I believe she is telepathically speaking with him, informing him of all that’s happening.”

Arthur nodded, his left hand reaching up to scratch his neck, “And he’ll be alright?”

“With Morgana’s healing, and his own, I’d give him a month or two before his arm is back at full strength, but yes. Merlin will be fine.”

Arthur inclined his head, “Then I’ll leave you to get some rest. Thank you for informing me, Gaius.”

“Of course, Sire. Shall I send a messenger when he awakens?” Gaius asked, and with a short nod, bowed before heading back to his chambers.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was two days before George appeared with a message from Gaius. Arthur was in the middle of a training session when it happened, and had to hold himself back from rushing away. He claimed that there was a ‘royal responsibility’ that he had to oversee, and while the younger knights seemed to accept it at face value, Leon gave him a look that said ‘utter bullshit sire’ but didn’t comment.

Arthur practically threw off his armour in the armoury, much to the dismay of George, before making his way to the Physicians chambers.

“Now above your head.” Gaius was saying, and a hiss of pain followed. “Good.”

“Didn’t feel good.” Arthur could hear Merlin mutter

A sound of leather smacking skin, “It’s better than being dead.”

“I don’t know about that. Death might be less painful.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door. With a call of ‘enter,’ he pushed the door open, pretending like he wasn't just eavesdropping.

“My lord.” Gaius bowed, as Merlin’s head which had been bowed, snapped up to look at his king.

“Did you catch your would-be assassin?” Merlin attempted to push himself up, but Gaius kept him sitting.

“If they didn’t use magic to escape, we might have done. Unfortunately neither you nor Morgana were around to track them seeing as you needed medical assistance.” Arthur said dryly.

“Maybe next time I’ll let you get hit.” Merlin snapped back. Gaius looked between the two of them and quickly ducked out of the room, with a mutter of seeing a patient.

“You should. It’s not your place to die for me!”

Merlin’s face contorted with anger, “And what would I do if you died? I am nothing.”

“You are a powerful sorcerer, any King would love to have you on their council, even if you are somewhat eccentric.”

“I could never leave Camelot. I’d be stuck here watching Morgana rule without you, waiting for something that will never happen to happen.”

“The northern King Rhydderch is looking for a court sorcerer. King Lot allows magic to run free in his kingdom, as does King Bayard. King Urien of Rheged would gladly take in a previous servant of Camelot in hopes of gaining knowledge, and being a sorcerer would be an added bonus. So don’t say you’d be stuck in Camelot, _Mer_ lin. There are plenty of options for you!”

Merlin shot to his feet. “No there aren’t.” Merlin started to raise both his hands to his head before wincing and dropping the right, but the left continued until it was massaging his temple. “Some men…. They are born to plough fields. Others,” Merlin gestured around the room, “to be great physicians. Few are born,” Merlin paused, placing a hand on Arthur’s chest, “to be great kings. Me? I was born to serve you, Arthur Pendragon.” When Arthur opened his mouth to protest, Merlin continued, “And I am proud of that. I don’t want to change a thing. And those other Kings? They aren’t you. They could never be you.”

  
Arthur felt his heart in his throat. “Merlin -”

“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again.”

Arthur’s mind flashed back to a few months ago with Merlin’s ‘I love you.’ His chest tightened as he waited for those words to be repeated. He had been eager to hear them again.

“I am happy to be your servant. And until my death, Arthur, I would happily be so. And years ago I swore to myself that I would protect you or die by your side.” It was said with such conviction that Arthur was rattled.

It wasn’t the type of love confession that he had been expecting, but it was definitely still a love confession in his mind. “Alright.”

“Al… Alright?” It seemed Merlin was ready to keep going, but Arthur’s simple acceptance burst the building barrage of emotion.

  
“I will not push the matter. But if you ever do something so idiotic again, I’ll be assigning you a bodyguard.”

“You’ll be doing what?”

“You know what I said.”

“Do I get to choose?”

“No.” Arthur almost relented when Merlin pouted, “Eylan would be a good choice I think.”

  
That perked Merlin up. Arthur knew there was a familial bond between Eylan and Merlin which had come from the strong bond between Guinevere and Merlin.


	17. Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Merlin finds an injured Owl

It was not the first time Gaius returned to his home after a visit to the Lower town to see a stray animal. Definitely not since Merlin arrived. But usually, it was dogs and cats then that strange old lady who brought in her goat, there hadn’t, until now, been an avian of any type. The great horned owl was wrapped in cloth and staring back at Gaius with wide eyes.

“Merlin?” Gaius cautiously called out

A loud thump, before Merlin, emerged from the back room. “Gaius! You’re back.” Gaius raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the bird. “Ah, yeah. So, I watched one of the falcons attacking something, and I found this little fella when I went to investigate. He’s a bit wounded, but he’ll be fine. He’s a baby.”

“And where will he be staying?”

“Erm, my room?” Gaius gave him an unimpressed look. “He won’t get into any of your things. He’s content with just resting.”

“And how do you know he’ll listen to you?”

Merlin gave a pout, “I told him, he agreed. Simple as that, isn’t it?”

It was decided. Gaius was too old for this. “Of course.”

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Merlin held the small bundle close to his chest as he walked about Arthur’s room, cleaning up after the King, like a mother with a child. Archimedes, as the Owl claimed his name to be, curled against him in a makeshift sling. Merlin’s right arm kept the owl close as his left arm did all the work. It would have been much more difficult without magic, but as it was, he could levitate things to come to him, and sort them away with it.

It was simple magic, things he had been doing since birth, but the goddess help him if Gaius caught him using it. Since being shot a few weeks ago much of his magic was trying to heal him, while the rest gave him energy. The constant use of magic made Gaius concerned for his safety and had made Merlin promise to rest if he felt overwhelmed or if his magic started to drain.

Of course, Merlin agreed. Anything to get him out and doing things again. As much as he hated mucking out the stables (which was a task Arthur couldn’t give him while his arm was injured. On pain of nasty tasting medicine according to Gaius, which made Arthur agree quickly) he hated being locked up more. Merlin did not like being treated as fragile like he could break.

Archimedes cooed against Merlin’s chest as if feeling his human’s temper rising. Merlin glanced down and scratched the owls head. “Sorry, buddy.”

“You realise that beast of yours could kill you one day?” Arthur asked, having entered and watching Merlin make strange cooing sounds to the owl.

“Archimedes would never!” Merlin sounded scandalized.

“It eats small mammals. You can transform into a small mammal.” Arthur shrugged

Merlin looked down into his chest at the small bird, “You wouldn’t hurt me. When the two of us are healed, we can go flying, and I’ll keep the falcons away from you.”

“ _Mer_ lin, you can’t speak to the owl-like that. Please stop cooing at it.”

“Maybe you can’t. But Archimedes understands,” Merlin said with a decisive nod, “Don’t you buddy?”

Arthur didn’t know what he did to deserve this idiot but loved him nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need more Archimedes in our lives.


	18. Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorcerer is back and ready to create havoc this time.

Arthur being attacked in his own castle was a familiar scene to Merlin. It had definitely occurred enough throughout the years. And honestly, Merlin would like to think there would come a time when it wouldn’t happen once a month. His arm would still twinge with pain with certain moves from the last attempt on Arthur’s life, and Eylan was still recovering from his possession. Merlin finally had the cloaked sorcerer cornered, having chased her as soon as the spell went off. Whatever had hit Arthur… well, Morgana was at his side when it happened, so he should theoretically be fine. 

“Hey!” He shouted to gain their attention, as it was diverted, trying to find a way out. “We are going back there and fixing whatever you just did. Understood?”

The sorcerer snorted, “I’d like to see you make me.”

“I can make you dance by the tips of my fingers, my magic can make you, and break you. Test me, and I’ll make you find it all out first hand.” Merlin snarled, his body crackling with magical energy, ready to do anything for his king. 

The hooded sorcerer turned around and stared at him, “Perhaps you could take me on. But then my brother will avenge me.”

“I can take him too,” Merlin said as he let his magic flow into the world around him.

“And all of Mercia? All of Gwynedd? My husband has an army too. Hurt me and have hell to pay.” 

“Reverse the spell and you are free to go. No lasting damage.”

The sorcerer tilted their head, as if considering the offer, or, sizing Merlin up. “I think that I’ll do this instead.” And with a twist, an object was thrown. With a crack, smoke filled the corridor. When Merlin magically removed it from the hall, the sorcerer was gone. 

Swearing, Merlin made his way back to where he had left Morgana. Yet, when he arrived, Arthur was nowhere in sight, causing dread to coil in Merlin’s gut. 

“Morgana?” Merlin asked as she was hunched over on the ground. 

“A little help?” She grumbled. “Arthur’s being fussy.” 

Merlin could feel the dread drain away with that announcement until he approached and saw a toad in her hands. A bumpy skinned, fat and stubby bodied, toad, which was puffed up as if in portly indignation. “Erm. That’s Arthur?”

“Yes. And seeing as you are a master of self-transfiguration, he’s your problem now.” Morgan struggled to shove the toad into Merlin’s protesting hands, before brushing off her dress and standing. “Once you find a cure, let me know. I’ll inform the council that Arthur is off hunting for a few days.” Morgana gave him a strained smile and, with an air of false importance, walked away with her head held high, as if she hadn’t just been holding the King/toad. 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Merlin and Gaius poured over the conundrum, All the reversal spells did nothing, though one did make the toad blue. All the antidotes did nothing, though one did make the toad grow hair. The two were close to losing their collective minds. There was no solution they could see. 

Merlin snapped the current book shut. “There’s nothing in this! I’ll gather the knights and try to hunt down the sorcerer.”

“And how will you do that?” Gaius asked, always thinking ahead, or perhaps, always thinking of what Merlin didn’t.

“They mentioned a husband with an army, a brother who is powerful, Mercia and Gwynedd. It’s not likely many people have those connections.” 

“Or she could have been lying.” He pointed out.

“It’s as good a lead as any.” 

Gaius nodded, before pointing to one of the first books they had checked, “There is still one thing we have yet to try.”

“And if I knew who held the King’s heart, this would be over already. ‘True love’ is a fickle thing.” Merlin grumbled, wishing it could be that simple.

“Or, perhaps, the answer has been staring us in the face and you are afraid to try it.”

Merlin threw his hands up in frustration, “Of course I am. I really don’t want to kiss a toad to have it still be a toad. Arthur doesn’t like me like that, it’s obvious. I mean, he tolerates me, most of the time anyway, but it’s nothing more.”

“Humour me and try it?” Gaius suggested, though there was an underlying threat that Merlin seemed to pick up on. Merlin nodded and looked at the toad in the hastily constructed cage. “Are you going to kiss him or not?”

“And if he suddenly comes to and sends me to the stocks? I can almost see banishment in my future.”Merlin grumbled as he lifted up the toad. “I’m remembering the troll and this is not going well, Gaius.” 

“Then I suggest you hurry up.”

And hurry up Merlin did, pressing his lips to the leathery skin he pulled back almost instantly ready with a comeback to Gaius. However, the comeback was unneeded, as the toad in his hands was suddenly glowing brightly. Merlin hastily, though careful not to actually drop it, placed the toad onto the ground as it began to shift into the familiar form of Arthur. 

Merlin was frozen where he stood staring down at the unconscious King, as he felt his face heat up. He looked hastily at Gaius, then back to Arthur, then turned to Gaius. 

“Not one word of this to anyone.”

With a chuckle, Gaius went about putting the books away


	19. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witches familiar can be a pet, supernatural entity, or a totem. There exists a bond between the two, so much so that it crosses the boundaries of understanding.

Morgana did not want to know what Merlin was up to after handing him the toad/Arthur. So she had quickly spoken to the court, all those that needed to be informed, and quickly went to find Gwen. Merlin could take care of anything coming up for the next few hours, or Leon could if worst came to worst. 

So, she and Gwen went out riding, far enough away from the castle to have some peace. Morgana had a specific location in mind, and a friend she wanted to introduce Gwen too. Thinking about the white dragon made Morgana smile. She had been at Merlins side when Aithusa had hatched. 

The beautiful white dragon, which supposedly was a sign of a prosperous future for Albion, had taken to living a half day's ride from Camelot. Which was good news for Morgana, who was absolutely besotted with the dear. 

“Morgana,” Gwen said, for the third time that hour, “Where are you taking us?”

Morgana looked across to her lover and with a teasing smirk on her lips said, “It’s a surprise, but we’re almost there.” 

Gwen tried to pout, but it slowly morphed into a smile. No matter how much she could complain, Gwen loved to be outside of the castle with Morgana. No stresses of the court, no knights to bother them. Just the two of them. 

The lone hut was easy to find. Morgana dismounted her horse and told Gwen to wait for a moment. Morgana released her magic outward to call for Aithusa from the hut. Aithusa’s scales gleamed in the sunlight as they bounded out of the hut and into the clearing surrounding them. The white scales looked iridescent under the light of the sun. Morgana could hear an intake of breath from behind her. 

“She’s beautiful!” Gwen exclaimed, a hand over her mouth.

“Guinevere meet Aithusa.” Morgana smiled as she reached out her hand towards the dragon. When her snout touched the stretched hand, Morgana gestured for Gwen to step closer. “Aithusa,” Morgana slowly replaced her hand with Gwen’s own, “meet Gwen. She’s someone very important to me, and I’ll be very cross if she comes to harm.” 

With a yip, Aithusa pressed her cheek into the outstretched hand. 

“So this is where you and Merlin go when you disappear, I assume?” Gwen teased looking around.

Morgana nodded. “It’s not too far from the castle. Merlin set up magical wards to protect Aithusa and the clearing. It’s also a good place to meditate when our magic needs to calm down.” When Gwen shot her a confused look she elaborated, “It happened more with the need to suppress our magic under Uther.”

“And how did a Dragon get wrapped up into your shenanigans?”

“Aithusa is Merlin hatchling.” Morgana explained, sitting down on the grass.

Gwen joined her, “Does that make him a Dragonlord?”

Morgana shot her a surprised look, “I had forgotten he wasn’t telling anyone about it.”

“I can keep a secret.” She sounded affronted. 

“I know you can Gwen. But you know how Merlin can be.” Morgana said looking at Gwen. Yes, Merlin could definitely be surprisingly secretive at times. A sudden weight settling into her lap caused Morgana to look down at Aithusa. “Are we ignoring you?” 

Gwen smiled as Aithusa rolled off of Morgana and jumped up, flapping their wings, surprisingly well-balanced. 

Morgana looked over at Gwen, “I’ve seen her take down an entire band of thieves once. She’s deceptively strong.”

Gwen nodded, her eyes staring into the distance, “When the Great Dragon attacked Camelot, it was as if no blade could pierce its skin. Its tail could knock down houses as if they were mere toys for it to play with. It’s teeth sharp enough to piece iron and bone alike, while its claws could lacerate even the sturdiest of metals to ribbons.”

“I had forgotten that happened in my absence.”

“It’s not a time many want to remember.”

“Merlin says when she’s older she’ll be able to mimic human speech. Dragons are considered highly intelligent and are able to speak to all creatures, magic and non-magic alike.” Morgana smiled as she watched Aithusa suddenly become enraptured by a nearby squirrel, who suddenly was on the run for its life. 

“How old is she?”

“Aithusa was born a few months after Uther’s death. She's still under a year old.” 

Gwen gave a short laugh. “It’s surprising how many changes have happened since then.”  
Morgana smiled as she nodded. So much had happened, so much had changed, but they were still Morgana and Guinevere. Guinevere and Morgana. 

It was peaceful out in the remote location. The hut, in which they would spend the night, was cosy, especially with dragon fire to keep them warm. By noon the next day, they’d head back towards Camelot and be home before dinner. Morgana only hoped that Merlin would have the toad-Arthur situation under control by then.


	20. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love potions are used to ensnare a victim, changing their will to your own. This happens most with 'lust' potions. People could find themselves married and stuck. 'True' love potions act as more of an attractor, allowing a person to be open to love. But a potion to follow the heart's desire would only ever work should the victim under it has no feelings already. If there already are, the potion will fail."

There was literally no break for Merlin. A love potion being slipped to Arthur was not an uncommon occurrence, and Merlin hated that fact, but the type was different this time around. To make Arthur follow his heart’s desire. That’s what the masked sorcerer had announced loudly before escaping in a cloud of smoke, eerily like the one from two weeks prior and the toad debacle. However, there was no change in Arthur’s behaviour.

When Merlin brought it up, Arthur decided that the potion had had no effect on him from the start. So, he brought the problem to Gaius, as usual. 

“Hey, quick question. do you know if potions expire or just don’t work on some people?” Merlin asked while getting ready one morning. 

“I believe it depends on the potion. Why?” Gaius asked, looking up from his porridge.

“Arthur was supposedly dosed with a love potion but isn’t acting differently.” Merlin frowned, looking about for his scarf. 

“He isn’t acting any different? Not at all?” Gaius asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Not that I’ve noticed.” Merlin pressed his lips together and shook his head.

“Have you been to the stables this week?” Gaius asked, seemingly offhandedly. Merlin paused, thinking back. “So, there’s no change?” 

“Why… That has nothing to do with it.”

“Perhaps you should talk to Morgana. Or better yet, Arthur.” 

And Merlin, confused and bewildered, took the advice and went to Morgana and Gwen. This ended up with the three of them all lying on Morgana’s large bed looking up to the ceiling. 

“So, you really haven’t noticed anything different about Arthur these past few days?” 

Morgana lifted her head to look over Gwen’s to Merlin, “Outside of how he’s spending much more time with the council than the knights? Not much.”

“Tanya says she sees him walking around the kitchens, hovering for a few minutes, then leaving without talking to anyone,” Gwen muttered tiredly, her eyes closed as she listened to the two sorcerers talk.

“They said love potion didn’t they?” Morgana clarified.

“Yes. It was a love potion to make him act on his desires.” Merlin restated.

Morgana hmmed as she rolled onto her side to grab a book from her side table. Gwen and Merlin basked in the silence with the occasional turn of a page from Morgana, while she was searching for something. 

“Here it is!” Was the only warning before a book smacked Merlin in the stomach. With a grunt, he looked over. “Love potions don’t work when someone is already in love. It can give the slightest influence, but the victim will mostly react as usual.” Morgana closed the book with a snap, “That sound’s familiar, doesn’t it.”

“Right. So who is Arthur in love with?” Merlin asked, his head rolling to look up. 

Neither Morgana nor Gwen answered as Merlin nodded. “Merlin,” Gwen muttered, jabbing his side with her fingers, “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Merlin batted away her fingers, “What?”

Morgana gave him an unimpressed look, “Seriously? He’s practically been in love with you since you tried to fight him the first time you met.” 

“No. No, he hasn’t.” 

“Merlin,” there was a desperate note to Gwen’s voice, “I’m certain that most of the court thinks the two of you are together. Like, together together.”

Merlin’s lips pressed together as he looked between the two ladies. “You guys aren’t pulling my leg?” With the two shaking their heads, he cursed under his breath. “I guess this is the time to go have a talk with him then.”

“I’ve been telling you he likes you for months. He literally gossips with me about it.” Morgana frowned at her mentor and friend.

“Yes, well, I told him I liked him, and nothing came of it.” Merlin shrugged as he pushed himself out of the bed. 

“Merlin,” Morgana sighed, running a hand over her face, “Do remember that Uther was his father. My poor half-brother is obviously emotionally constipated and incapable of actually conveying emotion as any other person would.”

Merlin looked uncertainty between the two, before nodding and heading off to find Arthur, as the two ladies looked at each other and groaned at the stupidity that was taking place in the castle.

\-- -- -- -- --

Merlin tried to nonchalantly bring it up, trying not to appear excited while appearing completely calm about the situation. “So, according to Morgana, you are obviously in love and that’s why the potion didn’t affect you.”

Arthur nodded, “That adds up. No potion in the world could match up to the love I already feel for you.” 

“Right. What?” 

Arthur looked away from the window he had been looking out, “Merlin, we’ve been dating for almost six months, have we not?”

“We’ve been what now?”

“By the lord, Merlin, you idiot.” Arthur pulled Merlin closer and ruffled his hair. 

“So…” Merlin bit his lip, “If I kissed you, would you punch me? Because I would like to kiss you, but not if you’re going to punch me.”

“When do I ever even hit you?” Arthur pulled back blinking.

Merlin tilted his head, “All the time.” 

Arthur nodded, paused, then shook his head “That’s not hitting. It’s friendly slaps. Horseplay.” 

Merlin raised an eyebrow and tilted his head down. “Right.”

“Can we get back to the kissing? I just thought you were taking this slow.”

Merlin blinked at him. “Yeah. Sure. That’s a great idea.” 

And so they did. It was slow, tentative. Both really didn’t know what they were doing. Arthur had been raised to court princesses, not how to kiss. And Merlin, while having kissed people before, still did not want to screw this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the boys get a kiss where they both will remember it.


	21. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the boys have finally gotten together, here's a scene for the Morwen couple.

Morgana and Guinevere were walking through the royal garden. The stone path was immaculate, clusters of flowers lining the path. Spatters of red roses, white and purple lilies, yellow daffodils, and blue bluebells were across the garden in their own little sections. The rhododendrons that were more weed then flower clung to the walls of the garden, helping seclude it from the outside world.

It was a really important day for Morgana. Not because there was anything to celebrate, not yet anyway, but because Arthur had finally gotten through to the council about the legality and heredity of two women, and with even more controversy by the council, two men marrying. And Morgana was not waiting around.

She had loved Gwen for years, and while they had only been together for a little over a year she wanted to make it official. She wanted to declare her love for all to hear. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, make the stars spell it out, make the pair of them something that history would remember. But she also didn’t want to freak Gwen out, and while her lover usually was calm and collected one between them, she could most definitely freak out when Morgana tried to do big grandiose gestures.

Morgana seemed to be overthinking everything, and Gwen was picking up on it. “You’re trembling.” She commented.

Morgana turned her head to look at Gwen, then down at her hands, “So I am.”

“Well, My Lady, may I just say you look stunning today.” Gwen smiled, lacing their hands together.

Caught unaware, Morgana gave a pleased smile, “Well, I’ll have to thank my seamstress and maid for that.” She leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lover’s cheek.

“Now, what’s on your mind, my love?” Gwen asked, pulling Morgana towards the daffodils.

Morgana looked around the garden for a quick moment, her eyes becoming gold as she muttered a quick spell to ensure privacy. It caught Gwen’s attention, who was suddenly alert and looking towards Morgana rather than to the yellow daffodils surrounding them.

“Gwen, we’ve known each other almost since I arrived in Camelot,” Gwen was nodding along to every word, “And, we’re courting. We have been courting for a while, and I think it’s about time that we stop that.” 

Gwen’s face changed to a confused pout, “What?”

“Not in a bad way I mean.” Morgana shook her head vehemently, “But in a life-changing way.” Morgana bit her lip, “Gwen, you are the one I want to wake up next to every morning, the only one I want to kiss goodnight. I want to give you the world, and shout our love from the top spire. I love your compassion, your kindness, your loyalty, and I am gladened to have what you give me." Morgana reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple black box, “Would you, Guinevere Smyth, do me the absolute honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?” 

With that being said, Morgana opened the box to show the custom made ring. 

Gwen gasped, as she examined the ring without removing it from the box, “It’s beautiful Morgana!” Then she frowned, “Which blacksmith did you go to? Jason would have told me.” 

“I couldn’t have gone to the royal blacksmith myself, I know you help him sometimes. I sent Merlin with a copy of the design.” 

“Relegating him to errand boy?” Gwen teased.

“Always.” Morgana laughed as she placed a magically created flower behind Gwen’s left ear. “So?”

Gwen gave a slight frown, “So?”

“You never gave me an answer.”

“If you think it would have been anything other than a yes, my love, I obviously haven’t been showering you with enough affection.”


	22. Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, she was trying to make an elixir of life, to copy the effects of immortality. But it wasn't working well.

It had become the natural order of things that Merlin and Morgana would head out to see Aithusa once a month. She had started to make sounds other than yips, chirps, and growles, and according to Kilgharrah a good age to be around select people to learn to speak. A two day journey that they undertook sometimes with Gwen or Arthur, sometimes alone.

This was one of the times that Morgana really wished Arthur had come along. Not for the company, because he could be downright sour sometimes when he wanted to be alone with Merlin but wasn’t, but to not be blamed for what happened.

Bandits were uncommon to this part of the woods. Ever since Merlin set up a ward for Aithusa’s home, the area was relatively safe. So really, it was just real bad luck on their part. Of course, Merlin didn’t make it much better. They were surrounded by at least twelve men, possibly more hiding in the trees. It might not have been a problem had they not gotten the jump on them and had the two sorcerers on the ground. It might not have been a problem if Merlin could keep his mouth shut.

\-- -- -- -- --

“Keep still.” Was the order from one of the bandits. Morgana instantly froze, analyzing the situation, trying to figure out a way out.

“Or what? You’ll behead me?” Merlin taunted.

“Aye.” And they did. Merlin had to be dead before his body hit the forest floor. There wasn’t exactly a way to survive beheading. It’s why it was used as an execution for some sorcerers under Uther’s rule.

Morgana blinked as she looked at the fallen body as blood soaked into the dirt. Morgana was numb. She had no idea how to explain what happened to Arthur. The love of her brother’s life was dead and it was her fault.

Her magic exploded out to knock back the remaining bandits that had caught them unaware, whether it killed them or not was not her concern, before turning to the very same one who had beheaded Merlin. Her magic swirled around her hands, a physical force. The bandit had stumpled backwards and was begging for mercy. But there was no mercy left.

This man killed one of her best friends. Her magical mentor. Her friend. And he was going to pay. A scream from deep within forced its way from Morgana’s mouth, gutteral and rage-filled, as if her soul had unleased a demon. All she felt was anger. Morgana’s teeth locked up once the sound was out of her, her magic obeying her every thought, no longer needing her words.

Morgana could not hear the world around her, but she could see the bandit scream with his whole body. The type of scream that made your blood run cold, that pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway that sent adrenaline surging through your veins with the only thought of fight or flight. However, Morgana heard none of it.

His ashen face gaunt and immobile, with his eyes wide with horror, his mouth rigid and open. His fists clenched, with whitened knuckles and nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand. It didn’t take long for him to die.

With his death, Morgana’s magic swirled around dangerously, looking for more threats. But there were none. She finally fell to her knees with a slight sob.

“That was impressive. Though I doubt Gwen will be pleased with it.” Merlin said from behind her.

She turned around, half expecting to see him as an apparition or a hallucination, but no, there Merlin was, a thin red line across his neck, standing back a few feet as if nothing had happened to him.

Morgana, always the sensible one, of course, screamed.

“Why are you screaming?” Merlin frowned

“What do you mean, why am I screaming? You just had your fucking head cut off!” Morgana was near hysterical at this point.

“I know, I was there. Besides, it’s fine now. See?” Merlin poked his neck twice.

“That’s not the fucking point!” Morgana shouted staring at the very alive Merlin.

\-- -- -- -- --

Needless to say, they arrived back to Camelot in quite a state, and later than normal as Merlin insisted in attempting to clean himself before Arthur saw the blood and banned him from leaving the castle without an escort as he had threatened in the past.

Morgana, faced with the fact that Merlin was seemingly immortal, had a sudden bout of inspiration. She wanted to mimic the effect. Not particularly the everlasting component, but the not-dying-with-mortal-wound component. It would be much safer for the knights of the realm if she could. And so, she got to researching.

Morgana set up a cauldron behind her screen, as she was usually the only one behind it other than Gwen who wouldn’t ask questions. Her failed experiments, of which there were many, were disposed of once a week in the dead of night so no one really knew what she was up to. Her and Gwen’s bedroom was starting to accumulate more potion ingredients than Gaius’ had. From cobra venom to giant’s blood, four-leaf clovers to mandrake root. And really, everything was definitely going according to plan.

“Why is there a bubbling cauldron behind your screen?” Merlin asked one day, seemingly out of the blue.

“I think a better question is what were you doing behind my screen?” Morgana pointed out.

“That’s probably a fair question. One that I would love to answer, but I asked you first.”

“I’m trying to make a potion that will help people heal faster,” Morgana responded vaguely.

“Great. Hope it goes well. I was hiding from an angry Leon. He wouldn’t dare enter your rooms without explicit permission, but I was worried he was going to, so as an added precaution I went behind the screen.” Merlin smiled.

“What did you do?”

“Leon might have caught me out on a lie. Nothing important.”

“Ah, the unimportant lie which causes you to hide in my chambers,” Morgana nodded and rolled her eyes, “I understand now.”

“He’s scary!”

“Not any scarier than Arthur in the morning.” Morgana muttered under her breath.  
Merlin pouted while looking at Morgana, “Powdered bark of an ancient willow might be useful for your potion.”

Then, without another word, he walked away, leaving Morgana reeling from that conversation and the jumps made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was being caught not teaching poetry to Arthur but instead making out, well, Morgana didn't need to know.


	23. Candle

Merlin could feel Morgana's magic going haywire from across the castle. It meant, he assumed due to the time of night, that she was having a nightmare. The last time that it had felt this bad she had exploded her window in panic when she woke, causing the guards to think she was under attack. 

What a stressful night that had been.

With that in mind, Merlin was moving through the empty halls quickly to get to Morgana’s chambers. He did, however, hesitate right outside the doors until a scream alerted him that the women would definitely be awake. Merlin pushed open the door, just in time to watch the candles ignite around the room.

Gwen was holding Morgana and stroking her hair, “It's alright, it’s just Merlin.” She muttered into her lover's hair.

Morgana gave a sob and covered her face with her hands. Merlin cautiously approached the bed and sat at the corner before reaching out his hands towards Morgana, a desperate plea to help her.

Morgana placed both of her hands in his and let his magic calm her own. 

“What did you see?” Merlin asked a while later after Morgana had calmed down some.

“A white room, with a window overlooking a garden. It was so cold. I was alone.” Morgana whispered.

“Did you hear anything? Smell anything?” Merlin asked, rubbing her wrists. 

“There was a constant buzzing sound and an occasional bang or crack, but muffled like it was far away.” Morgana wrinkled her nose. “I think something was burning. But there wasn’t any smoke.” 

Gwen rubbed a hand down Morgana’s back, “It’s alright love,” she leaned in to kiss Morgana’s temple, “Do you think you can get back to sleep now?” 

Morgana hesitantly looked around the room then to Merlin. “I...” 

Merlin’s magic swept around the room blowing out the lit candles. “Better?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Morgana looked up to Gwen, “Sleep?” 

“Of course, my love.” Gwen kissed her forehead before rearranging the bed covers to allow Morgana to get comfortable beneath them again, while Morgana wrapped around her doing so. 

Merlin watched them for a moment, before quietly wishing them a good night.   
“Merlin,” Gwen called quietly, “thank you.” 

“Of course.” Merlin smiles and, though he knew Gwen could probably not see him, bowed as he left their quarters. 

In the hallway, Merlin took a deep breath before heading back towards his own room, hoping for a few more hours before Arthur would send for him for being ‘lazy’, unaware of Morgana’s nightmares. 

Merlin grimaced to himself at the thought. The two of them might officially be together, which apparently Arthur thought they had been for months though it would have been nice to have been informed, but he still worked as Arthur’s manservant which provided an interesting dynamic.


	24. Stormy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin loved the rain and the peace it would bring. The quiet.  
> Arthur, on the other hand, would prefer the sun.

They lived in Camelot, so really it should not have been much of a surprise when it began to rain. However, the rain had been non-stop for the last three days, and Arthur was getting restless. He would rather have the sun with no shade than the insufferable wet that came with the rain.

Merlin, on the other hand, thrived in the wet days. Not back in Ealdor so much, as they still had to work and feed the livestock and working while wet wasn’t the best. But in Camelot? It was wonderful. Most people hid inside to stay dry and warm, and while he did too, he much preferred sitting at the window and watching raindrops chase each other down the glass, feeling entirely at peace as the sky thundered above him.

During the fourth day of this storm, Arthur had had enough. So, after finding Merlin in his own chambers, Arthur said the first thing that came to mind. “It’s a beautiful day out. We should go out.”

“Excuse me?” Merlin asked, turning to look at Arthur.

“Don’t you want to go out and do something?”

“There’s a torrential downpour right now. It’s literally the furthest thing from a ‘beautiful day.’” Merlin frowned, looking to the window he was next to.

“Oh come on. Let’s go riding.”

“In the rain? Why not wait for it to let up a little?”

“Well, can’t you, I don’t know, magic it away?” When Merlin shot Arthur an unimpressed stare he backed himself up, “I don’t think I can stay inside the castle for another whole day. I need to go out.”

“And feel the cold, wet air on your face?”

“I’d prefer warm and dry, but at this point, I’ll take what I can get,” Arthur begged, looking at Merlin.

Merlin stared at Arthur for a long moment before giving a sigh as his shoulders fell, “Alright. Let’s go out.” Because as much as he loved the rain, being soaked and cold was never favourable.

Arthur’s smile, unlike the sky, was blinding. Which, in Merlin’s mind, made up for the lack of sun. There definitely wouldn’t need to be a sun of Arthur smiled like that every day Merlin then decided.

Merlin and Arthur walked through the halls and straight out of the castle. Merlin took in a breath of the rain-filled air and smiled, though Arthur was grimacing and squinting. Merlin reached over and linked their hands together before pulling Arthur towards the gates of Camelot, insisting, without words, that they were heading to the forest. Merlin thought he could see Arthur cursing under his breath, but perhaps that was just the rain clouding his vision.

But no, Arthur was definitely cursing under his breath. He had no idea why he had insisted they leave the castles warm and dry walls for the cold and wet outside. His vision was blurred through the constant fall of rain, everything that would normally be sharp was softened.

Merlin was listening to the magical voice of the wind blowing through the streets as they trudged through the streets, the breeze (Arthur was considering it to be more of a hurricane. "Honestly Merlin, I swear it was about to blow me away!" He said after the fact.) soothingly calm and cool.

Outside the walls, the rain felt freer. There was no protection from the rain. What little protection from the walls and houses in Camelot was gone. Out here they were open to the elements. And the elements seemed to want Camelot dead. Arthur shivered at that thought, at the nagging suspicion that it was a curse. Again. But surely either Morgana, Merlin, Bedivere, Gaius, or literally any other sorcerer that he personally knew in the castle, would have noticed that. So he had to assume it was natural.

But that didn’t mean he had to like it. Once they had the slight protection of the woods around them, Merlin kept pulling Arthur towards an unknown location. When he had said he wanted out of the Castle, he really didn’t want to trade that with getting lost in the woods in the rain and dying. But, he really did trust Merlin, so he continued to follow him. It really hadn’t led him astray before.

Merlin, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea where he was going. He had a general sense of ‘I think we should go left’ but not much else. At the sight of a few caves, having been walking for a while, Merlin decided this was a perfect place. He pulled Arthur inside and smiled when Arthur made a comment of finally getting out of the rain.

“Who was it that wanted to go out?”

“You, probably,” Arthur grumbled bending over before shaking out his drenched hair, “Can you dry us off?”

Merlin scoffed before doing just that and setting up a basic fire as well. “How’s the day away from Court been?”

Arthur smirked at Merlin, “With you? Just as tedious.” Before leaning over and kissing Merlin's cold cheek. Arthur pulled back and then raised a hand to feel Merlin’s cold cheek, “ _Mer_ lin, you idiot. Sit by the fire before you catch death.”

“We’ve been in the rain for over an hour! You’re just as cold!” Merlin protested as he laughed at the incredulity of Arthur’s words.

Arthur, just about able to make sense of that, sat down next to the fire while pulling Merlin down next to him. He warmed his hands near the flame for a few moments, basking in heat and silence before nudging against Merlin and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Thank you for today,” Arthur mumbled into Merlin’s neck.

“Hmm? It’s nothing. Anytime you want to escape your council, just say the word.”

“In the future, can less rain be involved?” Merlin could feel Arthur smirking against his neck.

“Depends on when the word is said, I suppose.” Merlin teased, reaching his hand behind Arthur and holding him close.

A content hum from Arthur was all the confirmation Merlin needed.


	25. Crystals

Merlin really didn’t know when he had become a test subject for Morgana. But after she had seen him die the first time, she did not let it go. According to her, if a beheading wouldn’t kill him, neither would these potions. It didn’t mean he was not hesitant about seeing her about the current summons. 

Honestly, who even summons him anymore? And what right did Morgana have to do it? He was still Arthur’s Manservant after all, even if most of the job was in an advisory position outside of food and dress. George and Matthew were taking care of almost everything else. 

It was never a good sign when Morgana already had the potion in hand when he walked in. Last time, he ended up blue for two days. Now, that was difficult to explain to everyone.

“Does this taste funny to you?” Morgana asked, handing over a potion that looked like Morgana had bottled the ocean. 

Merlin grimaced as he grabbed it from her. “What’s it meant to do?” 

“Supposedly, it would give you the strength of seven men. If I did my calculations correctly.”

Merlin really wished Morgana had not gotten into the potion-creation business, it was causing a lot of problems for him. Last week, the potion for vigilance, which Morgana was attempting for the night-shift knights, had stopped Merlin’s heart, but luckily he had woken not long after completely healthy, albeit with a headache. 

Merlin took a deep breath before knocking back the potion. He quickly handed it back over to Morgana.

”It doesn’t go down well.” Merlin commented before a coughing fit took him, so intense that when he could finally breathe again he was on the floor. He had no memory of his knees hitting the floor, but they obviously must have done. 

“Any other comments? Feelings of strength?” Morgana asked with a grimace.

“My throat hurts. I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Merlin was suddenly overcome with the feeling of being choked, causing him to wheeze and cough, “Can’t… *cough* Can’t breathe.” 

Morgana was growing increasingly worried as she watched Merlin start grabbing his neck and looking around the room in a panic. “It’s alright,” Morgana said, wrestling his hands away from choking himself. Merlin’s eyes were wild, looking around. For what, Morgana didn’t know. “If it means anything, I’m sorry. I really thought it would work. Or I wouldn’t have given it to you at all.”

Merlin, bless him, seemed to be trying to assure Morgana while also straining to breathe. Up until he stopped moving, Merlin’s magic was giving off a calming effect. It made everything make sense, like everything in the world was right. When Merlin grew still, and the magic receded into Merlin to heal him, was the point in time when Morgana began to panic. 

She had seen him dead twice before, three times total now. But she always thought ‘What if this is the time Merlin doesn’t wake?’ Because that was honestly a valid concern and question. She knew, in the back of her mind, that he would be fine. That, according to Gaius, as long as Magic itself existed, Merlin could live through it, drawing on the very strength of the earth itself, as the High Priestesses would do.

But it did not stop Morgana, who was staring at the unmoving body, having anxiety curling in her stomach. Seven tense minutes later, Merlin’s fingers began to twitch, as his body began to wake itself. 

Merlin woke sputtering and coughing up the potion. “That’s twice that you’ve killed me now. Shall we go for round three? Everyone thinks being immortal is soo fun. Honestly, being able to die sounds a lot better.”

“I said I was sorry.” Morgana grimaced, slightly surprised that Merlin could be so sarcastic after a deathly experience. 

“Maybe this is what that creepy Dragon meant when he said you’d be my doom. You just keep killing me and I just don’t die.”

Morgana opened her mouth and gave a garbled protest. “You shouldn’t be listening to an overgrown lizard with anger issues.” 

\-- -- -- -- --

While his sister and lover were fighting, Arthur was in his own chambers, staring at a bouquet of flowers on his desk. It was, without question, another gift from his ‘secret’ admirer. Seeing as the man was signing it with Emrys with very fanciful lettering, it wasn’t exactly a secret, though he had yet to meet the man in question. They had been appearing once a week for the last two months, and Arthur had no idea what to do with them. On one hand, they were beautiful, on the other hand, they were a gift from an admirer and he was currently in a relationship with Merlin. 

It left a slight feeling of guilt and confusion, but Merlin seemed to take it all in stride. Hell, Merlin seemed to enjoy the flowers more than he did. Arthur had spent the last few days acquiring a gift for Merlin, to show him that even if there are others who wish for Arthur’s affections, the only receiver of said affection would be Merlin. He had gone to the vault of magical artefacts confiscated during the purge. Most of their owners were long dead, so they had no one to go to. Some were returned to the druids when peace was made between Camelot and them. 

However, the Crystal of Neahtid had remained in Camelot and had been taken to the royal blacksmith to be secured in a necklace. Luckily the royal blacksmith had a wide ability of smithing skills, from swords to crowns to, apparently, necklaces. 

The design had finally been completed, now all it was waiting for was its new owner. 

Merlin was supposed to show up after he saw Morgana. But, Arthur knew from past experience, that that could take over an hour. So, to waste… to spend time productively, he decided to grab a book from the shelf and settle down in front of the fire until Merlin decided to appear. 

Luckily for Arthur, as the book he grabbed was rather dry, Merlin walked through the doors not thirty minutes later. “How was Morgana?”

“She tried to kill me again.” Merlin shrugged, falling into the seat next to him. 

Arthur snorted a laugh, their relationship was so peculiar, though he did wonder what she had done this time. “Shall I talk to her about it?”

“Nah. I doubt she’ll manage it anyway.” 

“Your faith in her is astounding.” Arthur rolled his eyes, before shifting his body to take in all of Merlin. “How was your day?”

Merlin smiled, “I helped Mrs Scamander with her bad leg today, down in the lower town, which was interesting. She apparently sprained it while cooking.”

“How does one sprain something while cooking?”

“Well, seeing as you have never cooked anything in your life, I don’t think you have any right to comment on it. However, I have honestly no idea.”

Arthur gave a short laugh before shaking his head. “And the knights? Well-behaved I should hope?”

“Ever diligent and hardworking.”

“Ah. So Gwaine wasn’t there I take it?” His comment earned him a punch in the arm from a smirking Merlin.

“He’s your friend too. But no, Gwaine was too preoccupied with Sir Bruin and his swordwork.”

“I hope the actual swordwork. With Gwaine it could go either way.” Arthur muttered, mostly to himself.

“Enough about Gwaine. How was your day? The Council was trying to get you to pass the thing about…” Merlin paused suddenly, and blinked a few times, “What were they doing?”

“They had proposed a new system of defences for the kingdom. With noble or non-noble knights and soldiers and guards actually stationed in certain villages and towns on rotation.”

“How’d that go?”

“We still have a lot to hash out, but a few more meetings and it should go through.” Arthur looked down at the coloured cushion he could see between himself and Merlin, “I want to make sure there are no more ‘Kanens’,” Arthur cleared his throat, “And no more ‘Wills’.”

Merlin smiled sadly, before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Arthur’s lips. 

“In a completely different vein, I have a gift for you. Well, kind of.” Arthur grimaced at the way he changed the subject abruptly.

“Really? You didn’t need to.” Merlin furrowed his brow.

Arthur reached over to the table and pushed a simple box onto Merlin’s lap.   
Merlin opened it and blinked down at the Crystal of Neahtid, slight distaste on his face. Seeing his reluctance, Arthur held out the necklace for Merlin to take.

“Is it rude to decline?” Merlin asked, pressing his lips together.

“After we had to fight bandits to get it returned, you stayed up all night to guard it. Then it was shoved into a vault and forgotten. Surely it wasn’t stolen for no reason. I want it safe. It is protected with you.” Arthur once again pushed it towards Merlin.

Merlin pulled the chain from Arthur’s hands and looked down at the crystal. “Do you know the significance of it?”

“No, my father said that it could cause Camelot’s ruin if it fell into the wrong hands, but, with how against magic he was, I took it with a grain of salt.”

Merlin sighed, “The Crystal of Neahtid is from the Crystal cave, the birthplace of magic, according to the High Priestesses, and Gaius. It allows strong sorcerers to see the future, or what certain individuals are doing at that exact moment in time. When used by a warlock,” Merlin paused to wet his lips, “it can enhance their power even more. It can be used to store magic, thus making it a weapon if needed.” 

Merlin shook his head, “Arthur, I can’t have this. I’m don’t trust what I might see in it, and what I might do with what I see, and -”

“And, there is no one in the world I would trust more than you to safeguard it.” Arthur finished, removing the crystal necklace from Merlin, then slipping it over the head. “You will not succumb to its lure. You are more powerful than that.” 

Merlin looked to Arthur uncertain, “If you were anyone else, I’d say your faith in me is troubling.”

“But because I’m me?”

Merlin seemed to think for a second, before leaning in close to Arthur, a hand reaching to the back of his neck. Sealing their lips with a heated kiss, Arthur decided he should get Merlin more gifts, and give him more compliments in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as Morgana being slightly vindictive and getting minor revenge. That is entirely purposeful.


	26. Horns

Merlin had been having a calm day, mostly spending it pouring over obscure magical texts that had arrived from Mercia. He didn’t know who had sent them, but they were at the door to the physician’s chambers when he had gone to get Arthur breakfast, which was conveniently forgotten in his excitement for new knowledge. 

So, when Morgana stormed into the room at half past noon, he was thoroughly absorbed in the book about Sidhe. 

“Where’s Arthur? He’s late for the council meeting.” 

Merlin blinked up at her owlishly, mimicking the Owl who was perched not five paces away. “I think he said he was going to be unable to make it,” Merlin said with a completely straight face, trying not to give away the fact that this was complete bullshite. “Erm… Can the meeting be held off until tomorrow or the next day?”

Morgana huffed as she crossed her arms. “I suppose. Next time Arthur takes a vacation, have him tell me beforehand.” With that, Morgana turned on her heel and left the room as quick as she came. 

Merlin swallowed thickly. Surely Arthur had to be awake by now. It was past noon. Even if he hadn’t woken him at the usual time, Arthur normally wakes by ten at the latest. Merlin grimaced towards Archimedes who gave an encouraging hoot, before trekking off to Arthur’s chambers. 

The chambers in question were seemingly empty, his eyes passing over the flowers on the desk that he had brought up yesterday for Arthur as he scanned the room. The bed was unmade, and things had been thrown all over the room, from clothing to books.   
Merlin pressed his lips together, “Arthur?”

A quiet, almost missable grunt came from the far side of the bed. Merlin hesitated. Last time this had happened, Arthur missing a council meeting and hiding, he was an ass. Rather, a donkey. Merlin took a deep breath to fortify himself as he approached, then peered around the bed. 

As suspected, Arthur was sitting on the stone floor, his knees up to his head, face buried in his arms. Atop his head stood a large set of horns. Goat horns that were large and in existence. Merlin approached silently, and knelt in front of Arthur, lifting his head from his arms.

“Why didn’t you call for me?”

“Who would I have asked? I didn’t want anyone to see me. I knew you’d be around some time,” Then in a quieter voice, “You missed breakfast.”

“Someone left books at the door and I may have lost track of time.” He responded sheepishly.   
“You abandoned me for books,” Arthur repeated dryly. “Good to know where I stand then.” 

Merlin reached out to touch one of the horns, “Does it hurt?”

“No. I woke up like this. I didn’t even notice until I looked in the mirror.”

“They are weightless then?” Merlin questioned, rubbing the hard texture. 

Arthur nodded and desperately asked, “Can you get rid of them?”

Merlin leaned in and kissed his forehead, “Of course. Since they are weightless, I have to assume they are an illusion. Can you feel this?” 

Arthur frowned, waiting to feel anything, as Merlin poked and prodded around at the horns, “No. Nothing.”

“That makes my job easier. Just need the counterspell.”

Arthur grimaced, “Do you know it?”

Merlin smiled as he leaned back onto his heels. “For sure.” 

Merlin really did not know the counter, but he figured that he’d broken enough illusions in his time in Camelot to brute force it. 

Swirling his magic around his hands, he placed them upon the goat horns atop Arthur's head and closed his eyes to concentrate. He could feel the other sorcerers magic around the illusion. The same with the toad and the love potion. Merlin really needed to find this witch and make her stop cursing the man he loved. He had a hard enough time protecting him from bandits.

He really didn’t need to work against a sorcerer again. Merlin had thought that after the peace treaty had been signed with the Druids, and the magical ban lifted, he wouldn’t need to be doing such things. Apparently not. Whoever this was, was really getting on his nerves. 

When the horns suddenly disappeared, the magic upkeeping them having been overpowered, Merlin lurched forward into Arthur. “Ophf.” 

Arthur steadied Merlin before reaching his hands up to feel his head. “They’re gone? They’re gone!” 

“What do you take me for? Some hedge-witch? Of course, they are gone.” Merlin laughed, as Arthur suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. “Now, your sister is telling the Council the meeting has been postponed until tomorrow, so, as you are free, perhaps you should go train with your knights.”

Arthur groaned, “Do I have to? That kid Morgana cares for keeps trying to join in. When I’m out there he follows me around like a lost puppy.”

“Mordred is a good kid,” Merlin laughed, “He wants to be a knight one day. Maybe you should make him a squire to Sir Lancelot. Lance will make sure he knows his stuff.” 

Arthur wrinkled his nose. “It would get him out of my hair.” 

Merlin’s laughter sounded like bells to Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Books from Mercia as a distraction, I wonder who could have sent them


	27. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically follows the plot of the beginning of "The Death Song of Uther Pendragon", but it's not his father Arthur wants to speak with.

Merlin grimaced to himself as Arthur was silently riding ahead of him. “You’re still mad at me, aren’t you?”

Arthur turned back to look at him and shook his head, “We spend the whole day hunting, not catching anything, because every time we approach something, you sneeze and scare it off.” 

Merlin felt his face heat up, “Not the last time.”

“No. The last time, you fell into a stream,” Arthur ran a hand through his hair, “No one could ever accuse you of being predictable, Merlin.” 

Luckily Merlin had been able to dry himself off quickly to stave off the chance of getting a cold. “Well -” Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a woman screaming in the distance. 

“What was that?” Arthur asked, looking towards where it had come from.

“Hmm? I think it was a bird,” Merlin commented, before there was another scream, “That, however, was definitely a woman screaming. Why couldn’t it have been a bird? It is never anything but a bird.” Merlin sighed as he pushed their horses into a canter. 

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, suddenly the one behind.

“Oh, I thought you would want to risk our lives and see what’s happening,” Merlin smirked.

Arthur shot him a smirk, “You know me so well.”

Needless to say, they found a woman being attacked by her own village. The people were angry at her due to her witchcraft bringing sickness and suffering to the village, yet she had had no trial. 

“Your father would not have shown mercy.” The town chief spat.

“Then it’s a good thing he is not his father,” Merlin responded, stepping closer to his King.   
IT wasn’t much later that they had the old lady, Valdis, with them in the forest. Having saved her from the pyre of the village. However, the townsfolk had roughened her up much. Merlin’s magic, which was trying to heal her, wasn’t working. 

Arthur noticed this, “Is there anything else you can do?”

Merlin shook his head and, aside to Arthur, Merlin commented, “She won’t last overnight.” 

Arthur looked slightly pained as he turned to Valdis, “Make yourself as comfortable as possible. You’ll want to rest.”

“Thank you, but my time has come. When you have lived as long as I have, you no longer fear the travel into the next world,” Valdis reached into one of her pockets, “I have a gift for you. You have been kind and compassionate. These are the qualities of a real king,” She passed the clothed item over to Arthur, “Open it.”

Arthur removed the cloth and looked down at the horn. “It’s beautiful.”

“It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead,” Valdis said and with those ominous words succumbed to death itself. After a quick burial, Merlin and Arthur rode back to Camelot, where they showed the horn to Gaius, who was able to identify it.

“Cathbhadh’s horn. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled out before the temple fell. We haven’t heard of it since.”

“The old woman said it could open the door to the spirit world. Is that true?” Merlin asked looking towards Arthur.

“I saw it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the Great Purge, I participated in such ceremonies. Each year in Beltain, the high priestesses met at the Grandes Pierres de Nemeton and invoked the spirits of their ancestors. This holds powerful magic. You have to keep it safe.” Gaius looked gravely between the two men he considered sons. 

Arthur took the horn and walked from the room with Merlin at his side. 

“Will you use it?” Merlin asked as they walked through the halls.

“I doubt my father would appreciate what I have done with his 'legacy' or of you,” Arthur commented dryly. 

Merlin coughed a laugh, “Yes, I doubt he would like your rule. But no one is afraid of you. You’ve made Camelot a better place… But, I was thinking more about your mother, than him.”

Arthur almost tripped over his own feet, as he whirled around to look at Merlin, “My mother?”

Merlin shrugged before grimacing, “It would give you a chance to see her again. I do not doubt that the version Morgause showed was her, but it may have been twisted. You never know with Morgause.”

Arthur nodded, “I’ll think about it.”

Merlin nodded as he followed Arthur.

\-- -- -- -- -- 

It was Beltain when they set out to the great stones of Nemeton. Merlin was anxiously awaiting Arthur by the horses, as Arthur insisted this was something he had to do alone. It was thirty minutes later that Arthur returned, “How’d it go?”

“It was… nice. Speaking to her, you know? She’s rather knowledgable about the world around us. proud of what I’ve done with the kingdom, and you. She spoke about you at length.”

“She did?” Merlin looked baffled, “About what?”

Arthur shrugged, “Near the end, she said you were pacing near the horses. Were you scared?” 

Merlin Scoffed, “Obviously not.”

Arthur smirked, “Are you sure? Because she sounded rather certain.”

Merlin wrinkled his nose, “I wasn’t afraid. I was bored. It’s not like this is a dangerous ritual sorcerer trained for years to do or anything.” 

Arthur laughed and ruffled Merlin's hair, “Let’s get back to Camelot.”

What Arthur did not mention, was that his mother seemed to know so much detail about everything. As if she herself had been there, rather than just glimpsing it 'from the beyond' or however it was supposed to work. 

A nagging voice made him want to say something, but he kept quiet.


	28. Cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives of Merlin

Owein really didn’t understand how some strange farm boy could waltz into Camelot, pick a fight with the prince, save the prince, then, as a reward, become said prince’s manservant. Everything he knew had been thrown out the window. As the Steward, it was his responsibility to assign roles and make sure the other servants were doing their duty properly.

This boy, Merlin, had no previous experience serving a noble, let alone a prince. Yet, his Majesty the King had decided it was suddenly his responsibility to care for the prince. Thus making it part of Owein’s responsibility to care for the fool. However, over the course of a few months, he watched the boy work hard and, unlike other servants that had served Arthur Pendragon, he was impressed that the prince had not dismissed him.

Sure, the boy would disappear at odd hours and reappear at even stranger ones. Sure, the boy had been accused of treason a fair number of times as well and had even gone as far as to admit being a sorcerer within a month of being in Camelot (how he survived Uther from that, Owein didn’t know). But unlike the other servants, the boy could actually put up with the prince.

Previously, there had been a monthly (sometimes weekly depending on the time of year) rotation of servants that would serve the prince. His moods were volatile, he liked to have his servants spar with him, and was prone to throwing things. Not that Owein would ever complain about the prince, he liked his head exactly where it was. At first, Owein didn’t know if Merlin knew he could approach himself and ask for reassignment, if only for a few days if needed. Yet, when he approached him personally, as none of the messages he sent had seemingly not been received, the boy didn’t seem to mind the prince all too much.

Over the years, he found Merlin active in the day to day running of the castle. Writing speeches for the prince, laundering his clothing personally, walking the dogs, cleaning the stables, working with the falcons. All jobs that could have easily been relegated out. It was too much for one man to do alone, yet Merlin could do it, and work as a part-time physician’s apprentice. Owein had to applaud the boy's resilience, or perhaps it was stubbornness.

When Arthur ascended to the throne, the last thing Owein had expected was magic to be freed. He was old enough to have been working at the castle when his mother, the Good Queen, bless her, had passed due to magic. However, no matter the backlash the new King faced, Merlin stood at his side, ready to fight the world. Protecting his king time and time again from different magical attacks.

While never really interacting with the boy on a personal level, he did work closely with Gaius and Geoffrey, as part of the older staff. The tales he heard from them, from actually fighting off dragons to beating Morgaus’ immortal army, had him wondering why he was still just a servant. Surely, after all those feats he should have been promoted. If not to a knight, then to an advisory position.

It was unfair, from what Owein could see, that almost strangers would have gained higher status with Arthur than the boy who was next to him the entire time. At the end of the day, Owein could only ascribe such acts to one of fae blood. Who else would put up with so much without question? Or go needlessly into danger without worry? A fae.

\-- -- -- -- --

Unlike Owein, Sidheag worked with Merlin in a near-daily capacity, in preparing the food for the King, the Prince, and the Ward of the castle, along with whichever of the lords and ladies were staying within the citadel at any given time. While Audrey was head cook and always over the stove, Sidheag actually had to interact with Merlin and other servants who came for their Master's food. With daily interaction, she could pick up on little things, like injuries.

Merlin was always getting injured. Sometimes, Sidheag would see him favouring one leg over the other, or a slight limp in his walk. The worst was when she had caught him using the wall to support himself down the stairs shortly after everyone had assumed Prince Arthur was on his deathbed from a fatal beast attack. She tried her best to help, meeting him closer to the physician’s quarters rather than make him walk all the way down, but it wasn’t much. She always had wanted to do more for him.

Some days, he would show up early practically making the meal himself. Other days he would be so late that Audrey would send one of the scullery maids to bring up the food for the prince.

Things changed when Arthur became King. Sidheag and her friend Morigan, who worked in with Naomh with butter, ales, mead, and beer, noticed the shift in the castle. Anywhere that the king went, Merlin was almost always less than five steps behind. Except on those days when the Lady Morgana took Merlin and the two would disappear.

The gossip around the kitchen had originally been that they were having an illicit affair, but it was stopped quickly by Guinevere and some of the knights. Of course, it was proven false when Guinevere showed up one morning with a ring on her finger. Which, to Sidheag, made the whole thing even stranger. Yet, the Lady Morgana and Merlin were still disappearing together, leaving Guinevere to serve the King in his place, yet never once was there a whisper of Merlin being disciplined.

Not once was he berated for his absences after Arthur had become king. So, while she thought Merlin was a brave and courageous man, she never quite understood how he managed all that he did. At the end of the day, she attributed it to dealings with the fae. No one could get so injured one day and be fine the next, not without the fair folk’s magic being involved.

\-- -- -- -- --

When Leanna first met Merlin, she thought nothing was off about the boy. As a head seamstress, she really didn’t interact with anyone outside of her maidens and immediate family. However, it became very clear that the poor boy literally had only two shirts very quickly.

Normally, the servants employed at the castle were in a rough uniform with darker outer clothing, to blend into the background, and lighter shirts, depending on the weather. Merlin followed none of these unspoken rules. He wore the very same jacket he had arrived at Camelot wearing, day-in and day-out. He alternated between one red shirt and one blue shirt, and the same with scarves. Who even wore scarves in midsummer anyway?

The blazing heat and the blistering cold. No weather seemed to bother the strange boy. At first, she had attempted to get him into some better clothing. Even a winter cloak. The boy had accepted, then, on the way home, she saw the same cloak with a few of the children in the lower town. Just as quickly had the boy accepted the gift, he had given it away to those who had need of it.

Leanna had personally given up hope the boy would dress any differently after an entire year of the same outfit, outside of functions when she had sent Saorise to practically wrestle him into proper clothing. Leanna had not met one of kind-hearted. There was the Lady Morgana, who would try to give as much as she could to the lower city, but Leanna doubted that would ever extend to a winter cloak in the dead of winter.

It was from Maida, where Leanna heard the castle gossip about the boy’s reason for coming to Camelot. To be a physician. From what Leanna knew, no run of the mill farm boy could become a physician. According to the gossip, he was from a small farming village. There should have been no ability to ‘rise through the ranks’, so to speak, and just become a physician’s apprentice.

According to Stefan, her husband who worked as a falconer, the boy also knew his letters and was much too educated to be from such a place. The ability to write and speak multiple languages was something mainly reserved for upper nobility or merchants who needed the skill. Yet, the boy seemed to understand whatever was said to him. As if he could understand them all without difficulty.

As if, Leanna had come to the realization one day, by magic, he knew what any one person was saying. Of course, she had kept this information to herself. A hint of magic could easily send the old King on a hunt for blood, with her head on the chopping block had she been the one to bring it to attention and it turned out to be false. That changed with the new King. Arthur quickly changed everything around on its head, for the magical community and Camelot as a whole. However, in her own life, not much changed.

Clothing still needed to be mended or made and Merlin, for better or worse, still wore the same outfit. At the end of the day, Leanna decided that the fae can do whatever they want. Because you can never get them to follow societal norms anyway.

\-- -- -- -- --

Gwaine knew Merlin was the most interesting person he had ever met, from the moment they had met. Flying plates weren’t exactly a common thing in bar fights after all. However, Gwaine never had anything against magic itself, hailing from Caerleon’s kingdom by birth, as it was really only Camelot and her allies who started the attack on magic. Most of the knights he was close to, the ‘Round Table knights’, all tolerated magic in some sense. From Percival’s druidic upbringing, and Elyan’s adventures across the many kingdoms, to Lancelot’s acceptance of almost anything that was sent his way.

Yes, they all seemed accepting of magic. As a knight, he grew weary of Arthur and Leon, as both were seemingly staunch in their anti-magic attitude, and he considered Merlin one of his closest friends. Yet, when Arthur took over as regent and then as King, it became clear that both accepted magic just as much as the others. Which was all good news to Gwaine, who could finally take a breath at covering for Merlin’s ‘Tavern Visits’, as whenever he had to disappear for a few days, he and Lancelot were the designated knights to cover for the absence.

One of the things Gwaine loved about Merlin was the absurdity of his stories. From shapeshifting (which was proven true, what a strange night that was. Gwaine was sure someone had spiked the ale.) to being able to talk down a group of bandits (and what a strange encounter that had been. The poor bandit leader looked like it had seen a ghost when he looked at Merlin.) to be able to cure hangovers with a flick of his wrist (Gwaine could not believe that Merlin had been holding out on him with that gift.), he was absolutely convinced that Merlin was a type of fae. No mortal could be that magically gifted and powerful (and stupid) while serving in a kingdom that would have seen him dead.

There was also all the gossip from the other knights. Even Leon. Especially Leon. As First Knight of Camelot, he spent a lot of time with the king when he wasn’t on the training field. And that, in turn, meant spending time with Merlin. This would lead to the most wonderful encounters from Gwaine’s perspective.

Like that one time Leon walked into the armoury before training, and instead of greeting said: “If I hear about the ‘Poetry’ excuse one more time, I’m going to die.”

Like, that’s such a Leon thing to say, but also gave the most interesting details, because, to Gwaine, there most certainly was poetry, especially after Leon continued with “There isn’t even any poetry! I caught them kissing in the hall!”

Bedivere, who had become close friends with them and often went on quests with them now, would also have the most interesting things to say due to his interactions between both Merlin and Morgana, due to the fact that Bedivere was trying to train his magic. From the gossip Gwaine gained from him, Merlin was inhumanly powerful and should not be able to do what he could. Like, in a literal sense of going against the very nature of magic. Because, apparently, no other sorcerer could transform into a tree without a very difficult ritual, yet Merlin can do it when he is sulking because Arthur called him a 'girls petticoat' (and what an interesting time that was, because Gwaine woke up to a tree in the middle of the training field that had not previously been in existence).

At the end of the day, all Gwaine could really say was Merlin could get into some strange circumstances and survive what killed men twice his size. Magic could explain it, yes. But, a dash of doubt from Bedivere and a sprinkle of trickery around Leon had Gwaine assuming something more, something otherworldly. Something… fae.

\-- -- -- -- --

Morgana met Merlin the day he arrived at Camelot. Or rather, she had seen him from afar during the execution, then again in the stocks the very same day. Then, a few days later, Gwen properly introduced them. Morgana had never, in the years before Merlin’s arrival, been one to believe in fate and destiny. It was something that bordered unnervingly close to magic, and that was not something anyone in the citadel wanted to touch with a ten-foot pole. In the beginning, she saw a strange farm boy who suddenly became very important to her through both Gwen and Arthur.

She saw his caring heart, his compassion and kindness towards others. His love of his family and his people came later, with the Druid boy Mordred and his mother. Morgause tried to set him up as an enemy many times during her year with her, though it was aimed at all of Camelot as a whole, there was never a time Morgause would not remind her of the poison she had been given by those she trusted.

In her return to Camelot, she had been weary. She had not known that Morgause had used her to curse Camelot and Merlin was the one who tried to fix it. That knowledge had not gone down well with her. Betrayal on all sides. However, it didn’t take long for them to come to an accord. As Merlin was more advanced in his magic than she was in hers, he became a sort of mentor. The one who actually taught her how to control herself, rather than Morgause who wanted her unstable and manic. Of course, now she might take the slightest enjoyment in using Merlin as a test subject for her potions, as she learned, very horrifically, that Merlin was very (very very) hard to kill.

From Dena and Tanya, (and Gwen but Gwen always was telling her things about everything and anything) she heard the gossip around the castle. How Merlin could be sometimes found up late at night leaving the city walls (She had told him to be better at stealth. Meeting with druids and Aithusa during the dead of night was a horrible plan, to begin with anyway.) or found in obscure places about the castle he had no reason to be.

Now, Morgana knew that Merlin was not a fae himself, but she had no doubt that there was something otherworldly in his bloodline. She would stake her life on it. Though, asking Merlin about it straight up only brought more questions and loose ends. If anyone would ask her, whether Merlin was, even in part, a fae, her answer would be a wholehearted ‘yes’. There was no other way to explain some of the things he would get up to, nor the immortality thing.

\-- -- -- -- --

Upon meeting Merlin, Arthur had not known what to do with this upstart peasant boy who was challenging him in front of his knights. And true to form, Merlin never actually stopped doing any of that. However, Arthur quickly became attached to his gangly manservant and risked his life plenty of times without really even considering the consequences. Less than a month of knowing Merlin, Arthur could not imagine a life without him in it. Unfortunately for Arthur, those feelings would only grow.

Growing up under Uther, Arthur had always been told that magic was a corrupting force, something that only the desperate and the evil would turn to. Yet, it conflicted with the stories Gaius would tell him of the peace-seeking druids and the children with magic. Arthur, while believing that magic could be a corrupting force, refused to believe that someone could be born evil. The executions furthered this belief, as throughout them all, no sorcerer fought back against his father. Some may have shouted slurs against his name or spoke of vengeance some far-flung day, but none had used magic to free them from their bonds nor stop the fire from consuming them.

When he learned of his half-sister’s magic, he was more concerned with his father finding out than the actual magic she had. He knew Morgana, and while she could have a cruel streak, she was overwhelmingly kind and compassionate. Her heart went out to those with less, she would spend time in the lower town with orphans and would risk her own life to save others. He knew that she was powerful in her own right, not counting her magic. If she could beat him in a sword duel, though he’d never admit it aloud, then she could protect herself without magic easily.

Merlin’s magic was a different thing altogether. Not that he thought Merlin would ever betray him or Camelot. There wasn’t an evil bone in that man’s body. No, what made Merlin different was his strength, his knowledge, and his determination. Arthur had servants before, not a constant like Merlin, but they most certainly could never carry him in full armour through the woods while soaked to the bone with water and unconscious. He never had had a servant who was so well-read and literate enough to pen letters to other kings and write speeches. And he most certainly never had a servant who was so careless with his own life in the effort to protect others. Of course, the range of his magic was also a little intimidating. From small butterflies to the ability to transform into an animal to wiping out a group of bandits with a flash of gold from his eyes.

Unlike the rest of Camelot, Merlin was almost constantly at his side. Arthur liked to think he knew him inside and out. From his favourite flower to how he smiled under the moonlit night to how he woke up grumbling about anything and everything. There was nothing otherworldly about him in his action, in his magic.

He was Merlin. And to Arthur, that’s all he needed him to be.

Just his Merlin.


	29. Werewolf

There hadn’t been a case of lycanthrope in years. Sir Marrock had managed to hide his affliction from Uther with the help of the other knights taking the ‘bad’ night for him. Arthur remembered him from time to time. His execution had left behind a wife and son, mourning his loss. Now, there was an outbreak in the northern corner of Camelot, near the border. Merlin made a good case for overlooking the reports, as no deaths had been reported. But the council was pushing for intervention. And, as much as he heeded Merlin’s words, he needed the backing of the council as well.

Thus, he found himself riding with his knights and Merlin towards the town of Bedgraine, leaving Morgana in charge of the castle in his absence. Merlin was on edge the entire time. Looking around with his magic practically sizzling on his hands. Arthur didn’t need to ask to know that Merlin was concerned about something.

“What is it?” Arthur questioned, pulling his horse to Merlin’s.

“A bad feeling is all. Lycans are the same as you and I, apart from a few nights a month.” Merlin reiterated a previous statement that had been part of the conversation before even leaving the city.

“And it’s those few nights we are worried about. A few months ago, there was no word about these men. Now, they are coming out of the woodwork.”

Merlin shook his head. “It’s not only that though. The magic in this area is stagnant. And it feels familiar.”

Leon leaned forward, riding right behind Arthur, and asked, “Morgause?”

“No.” Merlin scratched his head and tried to think. “Do you remember the… erm… Toad incident? Last year? Then the horns? It’s the same magical residue.”

“You can feel that?” Bedivere asked, as all the knights had tuned into the conversation between the King and his closest advisor slash manservant.

“It’s only just now. Maybe a slight nagging feeling a few hundred yards back. This area is infused with her magic.”

“Does that mean she’s nearby?” Bedivere’s hand inched towards his sword.

Merlin shook his head, “Only in the sense that she has been here. Depending on the magic and the power behind it, traces can be found weeks after.”

Arthur grimaced, “Doesn’t seem like a useful skill then. Knowing only a general area of where someone might have been.”

“Better than going in blind, my lord.” Merlin teased, “After all, how many hunts could be done quickly if you knew exactly where the thing you were hunting was?”

\-- -- -- -- --

It was much later when they arrived at the village. The town’s leader met and spoke with them.

“For the last two months, people have been disappearing with the moon. Families have been torn apart, survivors come back wounded.”

Merlin nodded, “And the survivors, how are they wounded?”

“Miss Lyra has scratches across her abdomen and a nasty bite on her leg,” Eylan reported, having visited the wounded quickly.

“Aye, most of the others are in the same shape. Bite marks and scratches.”

“Do they exhibit any,” Merlin bit his lip, “Symptoms of lycanthrope. More agitation with the moon cycle? A need to be somewhere undetermined?”

The leader shrugged, “If they have, well, none have said much since their returns.”

Arthur looked to Merlin as he led him away from the group the knights were talking to, “So? Is it as the council fears?”

“The latent magic in the area suggests shifters are in the area. I’d suggest making sure those who were bitten are left alone tonight. If they change with the full moon, we don’t want anyone in their way of getting to the forest.

“Except for us, who will be sleeping in the forest,” Arthur muttered dryly.

“You and your council are the ones who want to eradicate these people. Let them be at peace, and no harm will come to anyone.”

“Say that to Miss Lyra whose life has been drastically altered through one bite.”

Merlin scoffed, “It's not a confirmation of anything. Arthur, please, if we find this group of lycans, let me talk to them.”

Arthur thought that was the worst idea in the world, but nodded to appease Merlin. It would do no good to get him angry with him before he risks his life. Again.

So, they found themselves setting up camp in the forest surrounding Bedgraine, in hopes of confronting the shifters. The knights were talking strategy while Merlin cooked for the group, up until Leon had questioned the years of silence before now.

“The purge must have had groups in hiding, now with rules being turned around - perhaps they thought it would be safe.” Arthur shrugged.

“But why the biting then?” Gwaine asked.

“They’re making more of them. I imagine that’s what the biting does.” Arthur reasoned.

“It’s not entirely something they choose to do. The instinct of a pack bond is something all wolves crave. A sense of belonging. A place to be yourself.” Merlin snapped, looking up from the cooking.

“They are beasts, Merlin. Bloodthirsty beasts.” While Arthur didn’t really believe his own words, he needed to have his men believe them.

“You’re wrong. A big thing about wolves is territory and pack. Keep the pack safe by keeping the territory safe. Intruders will be dealt with. You can’t just kill them for being different!”

“They are turning others. If they were living peacefully -”

“How would it feel for you? To be alone for so long, to have no one with you. Then, there is someone. Someone you connect with. They become family. Part of your pack. No one is dead! They have done nothing wrong!” Merlin screamed, tears in his eyes.

The other knights seemed to be very interested in their shoes and the fire, while Arthur stared at Merlin, a nagging suspicion that there was a more personal meaning under those words.

\-- -- -- -- --

As the sun sank beneath the trees, and the full moon rose, the group of knights sat awkwardly around the fire. If all was to be believed, they would need to be alert and vigilant tonight. On the watch for ‘bigger than normal’ wolves who were also humans every day of the month except tonight. Only Leon and Bedivere really remembered Sir Marrock, who lived peacefully within Camelot with no problem until his hunting ground had been found one unfortunate night. Lycan’s had no need to be hunted like they were doing, it sat uncomfortably in their guts. Yet, they would follow their King’s orders, no matter how they felt.

It wasn’t long before they could see, in the dim light what could have been dogs. But dogs don’t move the way wolves do, dancing gracefully over the earth, coming closer. Intelligent brown eyes that were wary of the fire and men. Several silhouettes surrounded them. The knights were ready to attack, their swords drawn and poised.

Merlin watched as the largest came towards Arthur, snarling. Arthur, despite his promise earlier, raised his sword to attack. Merlin shouted, before moving between the two, hands raised between both to keep them from attacking. Merlin looked back to Arthur, who nodded uncertainty, before turning towards the wolf. Almost human eyes looked back at Merlin, who retained his position between Arthur’s sword and the beast.

The understanding passed between them. _I am like you_. Through persecutions, prejudices, panic, all magical creatures were connected.

Merlin bit his lip and looked back at Arthur, “Sheath your weapons. They won’t attack.”  
Arthur looked like he wanted to protest, but was overruled by the other knights who were already following Merlin’s orders.

Then, Merlin began to undress. “Merlin, this is not the time for whatever you are doing.”

“We need answers, right?” Merlin asked, looking towards the knights who were watching him remove his shirt and threw it at Gwaine, “Oi, eyes away.”

It didn’t take long for Merlin to shift himself into a wolf and greet the others. He turned back to look at Arthur, who had worry in his eyes. He pressed his head against the king’s leg for a moment before following the other wolves into the forest. All but one wolf broke off quickly, to hunt and scout.

The singular wolf led Merlin through the forest, under logs and over streams until they arrived at a cave deep within the woods. Too deep for any man to stumble upon mistakenly. The wolf led Merlin into a cave, where there were at least five other pairs of eyes could be seen, and to a young cub. Merlin had to guess that she was under ten summers. A small thing, hiding amongst her protectors.

Merlin suddenly understood. There wasn’t any danger in these woods from a group of lycans or shifters who were suddenly bold. Just a small girl who was alone and scared and wanted, no, needed a family. She must have lived almost all her life alone, her parents had abandoned her as a child due to what she was and would become. Merlin rubbed his head against the cub, before dropping down on his stomach next to her.

\-- -- -- -- --

She woke up wrapped around a wolf. A real, breathing wolf with sharp teeth. Normally, by the time she awoke all had transformed back. But this was a very real, very alive, very sharp-toothed wolf, that also happened to be much warmer than the forest floor. So she couldn’t complain much. The claws, that were sharp enough to take down prey or dig a den, had her nervous. She shifted slightly as not to move much as she contemplated how to get away from the wolf. She stopped thinking as the wolf yawned and shifted, eyes blinking open to looking down at her.

“Good doggy.” She whispered as she looked around at the rest of her pack who was still asleep. How she desperately wanted help.

The wolf looked about, before standing up and shaking its coat, before morphing into a man on all four limbs, who then collapsed to the ground with a groan. “Sorry. I must have fallen asleep. My name’s Merlin. And you are?”

“Aoife.” She responded in a small voice.

The man, Merlin, looked around with a puzzled look, before raising a hand towards the entrance. With a muttered word, something flew in, causing more than one of her packmates to jump at the movement. Yet, it wasn’t anything living, just a set of clothing. She watched awkwardly as the man dressed, before realizing she should probably be doing the same. Finding her dress (though it was more torn cloth than nought), she slipped into it and looked back to the man.

“You’re not one of my pack.” She pointed out, her mind reeling.

“No. Just a concerned sorcerer from Camelot.” Merlin smiled, and sat on the ground, gesturing for her to join. “The king and his knights came last night to make sure you and your pack do not hurt anyone anymore.”

Aoife swayed dangerously, and sat down, “Am I going to die?”

“Not if I can help it. I’m assuming you’re the one who turned the rest?”

Aoife bit her lip and nodded, then hung her head, “I was so alone. I didn’t want to be alone.” She sniffed and rubbed her face. “I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted a family.”

“How large is the pack?” Merlin probed

Aoife looked around the cave marking out mentally who was new and who had been there previously, “Ten and one as of last night. I don’t think any more was bitten.”

“And am I right in assuming you yourself were not bitten.”

Aoife looked up from beneath her bangs and gave a small nod. “I was born different. I had to keep moving around. I’ve lived with merchants and bandits and then would disappear after a month to not hurt anyone. But… I was alone and I hated it.”

“And you followed your instinct to have a pack.” Merlin surmised as Aoife nodded. “Then, I think we need to go have a talk with the king.”

Aoife involuntarily started to shake, terrified of being led to her death. “Please, I-”

“I won’t let him harm you. You’re safe, and so is the pack.” Merlin pushed himself to his feet, as Aoife looked around to see some of her packmates watching warily. “Any or all of you can join us. I won’t let anyone get hurt.”

Some of the men and women agreed while others were more wary, knowledgeable in Camelot’s past in dealing with people like them.

Aoife followed Merlin through the forest as if he was being led by an unknown force. As they approached a clearing Aoife could smell fire and iron. Every instinct told her to run. That these men were a danger to her and her pack. But Merlin stood as a beacon of hope. Of a possible future where she didn’t need to hide in a cave unseen with her family.

\-- -- -- -- --

Arthur was tired. He and the knights slept in shifts of two hours all night waiting for Merlin to return. He hadn’t felt well letting Merlin go with the wolves, but he knew his lover had to be safe when he watched the nicely arranged pile of clothing he had collected from Merlin's transformation fly into the forest. That had perked everyone up. The knowledge that at the very least Merlin was alive and awake enough to summon his clothing.

It didn’t take long for Merlin to push his way out of the forest, twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair. Arthur noted the young girl following at his side and his heart stuttered, as more people seemingly appeared out of the forest.

“Merlin.” Arthurs's voice strained, as he looked around.

Merlin inclined his head, “Arthur, I’d like you to meet someone,” He placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “This is Aoife. I have guaranteed her safety and thus she is under my protection.”

Arthur blinked twice at that, trying to comprehend what Merlin was saying, before looking back to the girl.

It was news to Arthur that lycans could be born, without either parent being one. Exposing children was not entirely commonplace, but he knew it was something that could happen. Aoife was lucky enough to have survived up until now.

After assuring that there would be no problems for the local villages between the pack, Arthur had decided that that was enough. If there were problems in the future, they could be dealt with, but none of the bitten wanted to persecute her, and he did not want to harm a young child either.

As they said goodbye to the pack, it was Aoife’s parting words to Merlin that seemed to stick with him on the ride back to Camelot. (“You remind me of Gwenddydd.” / “You know her? Is she nearby?” / “She said she wanted to visit family in Camelot and passed through a few days back.”)

Those words seemed to shake Merlin to the core. He had paled and hastily retreated to the horses. Neither Lancelot nor Gwaine could explain it when he asked. Later, back in Camelot, he questioned Morgana about the name, yet there was still a negative response, as she too did not know who Aoife was talking about.


	30. Skeleton

In the time it took them to return to Camelot, Merlin was internally freaking out. He knew he had known that magic from somewhere before Camelot, but he had never thought it would be her. Gwenddydd, as she was called by her husband (the King of Alt Clut) and her people, or Ganieda as he knew she was named at birth. It was the same problem as some people heard of him (namely said husband) and called him Myrddin. 

He had not heard from Ganieda in years, she had stopped sending letters to Hunith before he had even come to Camelot. Though it may have been her Lord and father, Morfryn Fendrel’s actions that caused the cease in letters. The man was a horror, and the only time he had come to Camelot, Merlin took it upon himself to be very busy in parts of the citadel he knew that man would not be. 

Arriving in Camelot, his first job was to search the area for Ganieda. If she had been heading to Camelot before them, she should have been here already. Growing up, Ganieda was afraid of Camelot, due to the threat of the Purge against the border towns. This had later turned to anger and hatred, influenced by her father and the war between Camelot and Mercia. He had heard from his mother that she had been married off to Rhydderch Hael, a King in the north, but he hadn’t heard anything after that. It made sense, suddenly, why he had felt like he had known the sorcerer who had kept attacking. They had known it wasn’t Morgause, the attacks were more prankish, more inconveniencing, then the malicious style that Morgause would use.

Merlin spread his magic over the citadel trying to find her, yet it came up blank. Not even a trace of her magic. That was, until two days later when he felt a strong spell being set off from within the castle late at night. It had woken him up, and Merlin had instantly slipped out of the soft bed and out of the room careful not to wake the sleeping King. He walked around the halls, trying to figure out what had happened, his magic instinctually working against the magic at his will. He could feel the semi-malicious intentions behind it, and his magic worked to reverse it. He moved to Morgana’s room, suspicious of the pulse of magic that might have woken her. 

Morgana, having awoken from that same pulse, met Merlin as he neared the room. After confirming that neither knew what had happened, they went searching for the cause until early morning. 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

It was two days after their return from Bedgraine when reports of the first skeleton came in from the lower town. The reanimated undead walking around as if it was meant to be there. The citizens fled from it, but Arthur and his knights could do nothing to it. After all, how could they fight an enemy that is already dead? 

Gnashing of teeth filled the streets as more emerged, as Arthur and the knights led an evacuation of the lower town. The skeletons moved in a coordinated formation as if being commanded. However, they hurt not a single man, woman, or child. The knights kept an eye on them, as patrols from the north came back to the citadel with dreadful news. 

Mercia had mobilized their army and was on the move.

The news worsened when the patrols from the west reported a similar tale. 

Gwynedd had also mobilized their army. 

Arthur was beyond worried. One of those threats he could probably deal with easily. Two of those threats would be more challenging, but doable with effort. All three? It was not a good future he could imagine. 

\-- -- -- -- --

Merlin and Morgana had searched the castle but were unable to find what had awoken them. However, they had been alerted to the commotion in the lower town by the knights. It had been unanimously decided between the two of them that the living undead was probably the cause of the magical surge. 

It was Merlin’s magic that was keeping them from attacking. Sure, the skeletons had swords in their hands, but they had yet to be raised against someone. So, after hitting the books, the two sorcerers found themselves facing a difficult ritual to put the dead ‘to sleep’, returning them to their endless slumber. The two stayed awake for two days, taking short cat-naps between them to prepare. To try and remove one of three threats Camelot faced. 

It was only after they had finished the ritual that Arthur had come to find out where the two had been. And he was not happy with what he heard.

“Honestly Arthur, it wasn’t difficult. We had the energy to spare. Stop making a big deal out of it.” Was Morgana’s defence, before she had left Merlin alone with the King. 

“Is that true? Nothing happened?”Arthur asked spreading out his hands in front of him.

“Well, it took some sleepless nights and a lot of magic. A lesser sorcerer could have been hurt, but Morgana’s strong and so am I.”

“Why the hell would you do this if you knew how much it could cost you?”

“Because no matter the cost, it’s always worth it, so long as it means keeping you safe.”

“Merlin, you need to sleep.”

“I couldn’t. Morgana and I needed to get the dead back to sleep, and now I need to work on getting ready for the siege.”

“Right. Either you go to sleep or I knock you unconscious.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will. I’ll even go get Gaius’ permission first if you want.”

“Arthur, no. Mercia will be upon us within a day! I need to be there.”

Arthur grabbed his shoulder and held Merlin in place, “If you go rest now, you’ll be up by the time the fight starts.”

“If we can talk -”

“I think the time to talk has passed. Their army is on our doorstep. Get some rest.” Merlin grumbled under his breath, but climbed into the bed, “And Merlin, if we live through this, I’m going to ask you to marry me.” 

Merlin, who had already gotten under the covers, sat back up, “You’re going to what now? I think I heard wrong?”

“Shut up and sleep. You heard correctly. So make sure you’re alive to see it.”  
Merlin watched as Arthur left his quarters and fell into a dead sleep in the soft bed, imagining Morgana doing the same. 

\-- -- -- -- -- 

Arthur hadn’t planned on asking Merlin that until things were calm. He had envisioned a picnic, possibly a fire, literally anything but a war-time confession. 

Arthur was walking about the castle, dictating last-minute preparations for the likely attack the next day. He honestly did not know if Bayard would want to negotiate on anything. It wasn’t exactly common courtesy to bring one’s entire army to a negotiation. After all the preparations were made, Arthur fell into the same bed as Merlin. If he was to die soon, he was going out happy. He didn’t want to waste a moment. 

The next day, the Mercian army could be seen from the highest tower, and a small contingent was riding closer. Getting the hall ready for a meeting, Arthur had sent Merlin to get his closest knights and Morgana. 

If this talk ended in war, he wanted those he trusted most at his side.


	31. Celebrate - It's Halloween - Go Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head.

Merlin was panicking. He could see Ganieda and her husband approaching, along with King Bayard and some of his knights. Was he ready to face her as herself after all these years? No, not really, but he didn’t really have much choice now.

Her taunt from long ago rang in his head; _“All of Mercia? All of Gwynedd? My husband has an army too.”_ Merlin hadn’t thought she’d make well on her promise. Though, he didn’t know how she got Gwynedd behind her as well.

Merlin found himself standing at the left side of Arthur as the contingent was lead into the hall. He recognized Kings Hael and Bayard along with Lord Fendrel, and, of course, Ganieda. 

The talks had started well enough, though the two allied kings did not seem to agree with each other at all times. It had been going smoothly until Hael had brought up how if they did not agree with them, the Regent of Gwynedd would be sent the signal to begin his attack, and the Mercians would follow. 

That pissed Merlin off. Not only was this the man who had married his sweet ‘Nida. His loyal, kind, ‘Nida who never wanted to actually hurt anyone, but he was also threatening his King and kingdom. 

“And you think that you can threaten Camelot into submission?” Merlin spat, looking at the other Royals in the room. 

“Merlin, stay out of this.” Arthur hissed, touching his arm.

Ganieda smirked, “Actually, let him talk. After all, _Myrddin_ , I’m sure you have plenty to say.”

Merlin had frozen at the name she had used and bit his tongue from lashing back. “You’ve obviously mistaken him. This is Merlin, my manservant.” Arthur seemed to have suddenly become aware that the people in front of him likely had magic. Even with Merlin and his knights, it would be problematic if a fight broke out. 

“Oh,” She laughed, “I know who he is. Merlin of Ealdor. Son of Hunith. Son of the earth, the sea, the sky. The last dragonlord. Master of life and death. Did I miss one?” 

Hael nodded, “He is also the son of High King Balinor of Gwenydd.”

“High… High King?” Arthur turned to look at Merlin, who looked just as confused as the rest of the knights. Merlin hadn't known that about his father, only his name. After all, they had only known each other for a few days before his death. 

Merlin stepped forward and took a steadying breath, “You forgot a few things. I am a servant of Camelot, I am the protector of her King, I have fought gryphons, witches, bandits, trolls, and the sidhe. I am magic, and the druids call me Emrys. And, probably least important, I am your brother, Ganieda. Or are you going by Gwenddydd now?”

She ignored the question, “And here you are. Washing socks. What a fierce protector Camelot has.”

This was definitely not how Arthur or Merlin had thought this talk would go.

Merlin looked at Ganieda for a long moment, before letting his magic loose. Letting it dance along his skin and across the room. Overpowering, undefeatable, and strong. "Camelot will have me for as long as I am needed, or until her king says otherwise. This is your one warning. Leave." Merlin's entire body began to glow, even those who knew him as a friend stepped back. "Leave Camelot, and do not raise your swords against her. For if you do, it will be your last act." 

"Our army far surpasses that of Camelot." Hael spat

There was an unnatural gleam in Merlin's eyes, "Really? How many men do you have?"

"Twenty thousand." 

Merlin smirked, though Arthur could feel his stomach drop. There was no way they could fight that. "Seems easy enough to beat."

"Camelot has five thousand at most, I'd like to see you try kid." 

Gwaine cleared his throat, "Is there any way we can do this without surrender or death. 'Cause I'd prefer neither." Arthur suddenly questioned why he had asked Gwaine to join the meeting. 

"Give me an hour, and all your men will be dead." 

Morgana frowned, that seemed a bit ambitious even for Merlin.

"You and what army?" Hael taunted.

"I don't need an army, my good lord, I have two dragons and the very earth beneath your feet. So, I will give you one last chance. Because, well, you married my sister." Merlin's smile became as feral as a wolf, "You leave this kingdom. You take your men with you. And you don't threaten us again. And, if you're lucky, Ganieda, you might get an invitation to the wedding."

"She is not getting an invitation to the wedding!" Arthur protested immediately. 

\-- -- -- -- --

Arthur really needed to take some lessons from Merlin about how to both negotiate and intimidate. Because, somehow, he made it work. Ganieda had managed to convince both Bayard and Hael that attacking would be a bad idea, and the armies retreated. Arthur wasn't sure if he should be impressed or concerned. 

However, the woman, Ganieda, had brought a lot of questions to the table. Especially about Emrys. To which he turned to Merlin for answers. 

He stood next to Merlin watching the lower town from the training ground, but before he could bring it up, Merlin spoke, "I guess you have questions."

"I have a lot of questions." Arthur agreed. "But can they be answered out here?"

"If they can't be, I'll set up a privacy ward." Merlin nonchalantly shrugged

“Right, first question,” Arthur paused to think, “High King Balinor?” 

Merlin wrinkled his nose, “To be honest, I didn’t know his status. It was definitely news to me. I knew he was my father, Gaius told me when we went to find him, but -” Merlin shook his head. “We never really had time to talk before he died, you know?” 

“I’m sorry.” Arthur closed his eyes to remember the man, “And he was a Dragonlord, which makes you -”

“A Dragonlord. Yes. It’s a bloodline gift. I talked to Gaius, he said that Gwynedd only allowed those with the gift to be their king, which is why they have a Regent, who is apparently my uncle, acting as King instead of just appointing him to be King.”

“Does that make you the King?” 

“Let’s hope not. Because I’d rather not be in that position. I much prefer being here, whether as your servant, a physician, or, you know, as your husband.” 

Arthur chuckled, before frowning, “And do you really have two dragons?”

“Erm…” Merlin scratched his head sheepishly, “The Great Dragon might never have died. I mean, he was the last of his species, I couldn’t kill him. But then I found an egg, and hatched it. Then Morgana fell in love, so I couldn’t really send her away. Aithusa wouldn’t hurt anybody.” Merlin said quickly, before thinking back to how Aithusa had actually ripped a bandit apart once. “And, well, theoretically I am able to transform myself into a Dragon. Never actually done so, but it can happen.”

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long moment before sighing. “Why didn’t you tell me it wasn’t dead?”

“Well, your father wanted it dead, and I didn’t fancy making you lie to him. I ordered Kilgharrah to never attack Camelot again, and as a Dragonlord he must obey me.”

Arthur rubbed his face with his gloved hand. “And this ‘master of life and death’ thing?”

“I think that came from the time when I kinda brought you back to life.”

“When you did what?”

“When you were bitten by the Questing beast, right? Remember, I told you how I had to go to Nimueh and bargain for your life and whatnot. Ever since, it’s been easier to work with life and death. Creating living butterflies from nothing or killing a tree for energy, not that I do that often. It was only once when, well, you don’t need to know about that.” Merlin rambled, stopping his mouth before he blurted out how he had literally lost his head that one time. 

Arthur warily looked at him, “And,” he coughed, “Emrys?”

Merlin’s head dropped and his shoulders rose, “I should have mentioned it before. I mean, I did leave gifts with the flowers. But, I guess I should have explained it more.”

“But I thought… Well… What does that mean?” 

“Emrys is just a title. It means that I am yours, with everything that I am. Now, and a thousand years from now. Who Emrys changes from everyone you ask. From being this super overpowered sorcerer to an elven prince to a hardened warrior. But, I am none of those things. I’m just Merlin.”

Just his Merlin, Arthur thought. “Why didn’t you say it before?”

“I didn’t want anything to change, I guess. If ‘Nida never goaded me into saying it, I might not have. It’s a lot to live up to. Being a powerful protector of Camelot, supposedly undying, whatever that means. I’d rather be Merlin, the King’s Servant, than Emrys, the King’s Protector, any day. But I wouldn’t give up either for the world.”

Arthur was moved by how much love Merlin could stick into a simple speech. “And Queen Ganieda? Why didn’t you mention her before?”

“I have mentioned her. ‘Nida is in most of my stories that take place before Camelot.” Merlin shrugged, “We grew up together,

she’s only seven years older than I am. But, her father took her away when I was maybe twelve summers. After that, she wrote often to our mother, but she stopped after her marriage to King Hael.”

Arthur suddenly had an epiphany, “She’s Lord Fendrel’s daughter. Her marriage was an alliance between Alt Clut and Mercia since she is…. Hold up… you… Bloody hell.”

Merlin grimaced, “My mother left Lord Fendrel and took her daughter and hid. While she was in hiding, she met Balinor, then I showed up. She obviously couldn’t go back to Fendrel with me, and she couldn’t go to Bayard either, since I kinda became a threat to both.”

“And she knew Gaius because he hails from Mercia, but joined my Father in his plight against Constans and Aurelius.”

“Yeah. She also knew he could help me, so when the time came, she sent me here.”

Arthur shook his head, “Has anyone ever told you that your family is a mess?”

“Thanks. Would you like to join it?” Merlin innocently asked

Arthur’s jaw dropped, “That's not… _Mer_ lin! That’s my line! I was going to ask.”

“I’ve decided that you were taking too long.” Merlin cheekily responded.

Arthur laughed and leaned in to kiss Merlin. “Idiot.”

Merlin pulled back from the kiss, a smile on his lips, “Your idiot.” He said, before leaning back in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks. Hope you enjoyed this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please be gentle.


End file.
